


The Good Patient

by CaliKayeTylers



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Doctor/Patient, I forgot Aoi!, M/M, i'm so sorry!, no background story, time jumps all over the place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 18:12:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16413368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaliKayeTylers/pseuds/CaliKayeTylers
Summary: Akira's patient isn't talking. Yet.___________________________________________I'm not gonna lie, this is probably crap. It was an idea that got stuck in my head that I had to put down on paper to get rid of it. I feel like this could have been so much more, but it served it's purpose.





	1. Chapter 1

Sharp squeaks of a dry erase markers filled the room as Akira sat at his desk and silently copied notes into the correct patient’s file. A quick double snap of fingers had him lifting his head to read the whiteboard held by the teenager lying lazily on the sofa.

May I have a candy please?

The blond doctor allowed a small smile to form on his lips as he unlocked one of his desk drawers and pulled out a bag of the teen’s favorite Jolly Ranchers.

“Blue or pink?”

The brunette scrunched up his face for a moment before quickly writing more on his little board.

Pink. Thank you, Dr. Suzuki.

Akira tossed the watermelon flavoured candy to no more and wasn’t surprised when the other simply laid back again, sketchbook balanced on his knees.

It had been like this most days since Akira had taken over the fifteen year old’s case. Takanori was a special case amongst the rest of his patients. One that he’d originally taken on just to prove himself as a more than capable doctor despite his young age.

Taka had been dumped into the nearest children’s psychiatric hospital at the age of mine after being seemed mentally unstable.

Akira watched as Taka’s pencil moved across the paper. He wasn’t unstable. Far from it. 

The first thing he’d done upon Takanori’s arrival was to slowly wean him off the numerous medications his colleagues had seen fit to force on him. The teen had been borderline comatose they’d had him so pumped full of pills. 

Takanori’s previous doctors had been too lax in Akira’s opinion. It was far easier to take Taka’s file at face value and drug the kid up, label him dangerous, then to invite what might have happened to the little boy.

He wasn’t psychotic. He wasn’t dangerous. He was scared. 

In the six years Takanori had been institutionalized he hadn’t uttered a single word and no one had even tried to coax him into trying. They were too frightened by what they thought they knew.

After all, little nine year old Taka had been found hiding in a cabinet under the kitchen sink, covered in his father’s blood, and clutching the carving knife in his hands.

Taka was a murderer. A psychotic, nine year old murderer.

And anyone who believed that was an idiot. 

He could see differently. He could recognize the fear in the brunette’s eyes. It was the same fear he’d come to recognize in his own. The fear of a parent’s mistreatment. He knew the reason Takanori had taken that knife and sliced open his father’s throat. He just needed Taka to open his mouth and say it himself. 

Deciding he couldn’t focus anymore on his work, Akira stretched his arms above his head and got up from his desk. Taka didn’t even flinch when he sat down on the edge of the sofa beside him. Which was actually an accomplishment he’d only just recently achieved. 

“What are you drawing today?” He asked, purposely keeping his eyes off the sketchbook. Taka would have to willingly show him. 

Takanori tapped the end of his pencil against his full bottom lip for a moment before grabbing his whiteboard.

Promise not to make fun of it?

Akira chuckled as he read Taka’s words. “Of course. I would never do that and you know it.”

With a slight roll of his dark eyes, the sketchbook was once again picked up but this time handed straight to him. A strange sense of pride rose in Akira’s chest as his eyes roamed over the extremely detailed drawing. It was of him, that much was obvious, but not 'him’ him. He was sat at his desk that was covered in what looked like some kind of blueprints and different scraps of metal and gears. His heavy boot clad feet were propped up on the edge of the desk, a long cigarette holder balanced between his fingers as he studied a paper in the other. The steampunk/Gothic clothing Taka had drawn him in was so detailed and beautiful. Even Akira himself had to admit he looked good. 

“Taka, this is amazing...but why me?”

You always have such a serious face when you’re reading your papers. You look like such a badass.

The blond doctor scoffed. “Language. But thank you. Would you let me take this one home when you’re finished with it?”

I can finish it tomorrow. Then you can have it. Why do you want it? ...Sorry for cursing.

“It’s okay. I want to take it home and frame it.”

Takanori was grinning as he turned the board around.

So you can remember me when I’m famous? 

“Exactly. When I’m old and you’ve forgotten about me. I’ll be able to say 'I knew him! He drew me once!’ and everyone will roll their eyes and think I'm crazy, but I’ll know the truth.”

Takanori started to actually laugh, the sound still so foreign to his ears, and Akira once again found himself wondering what the teen’s voice would sound like.

That’s not going to happen. You’ll be there with me when I make it.

Akira stared at the board, quite certain his mouth was just hanging open now. This was new. Takanori had never said anything like this before, and it worried him a bit. He’d been aware that they had made some kind of connection, but Akira had assumed it was simply that the younger was choosing to trust him. Maybe Akira was just reading too much into it. Taka was fifteen. There was no way he was actually crushing on an old man like him. 

An alarm sounded from his desk, signalling that they had five minutes left in today’s session, and Akira caught the disappointed look on the teen's face before he started hurriedly scribbling words on the whiteboard.

Can’t I just stay with you and little longer? I don’t want to go back to my room. Please?

Akira sighed, leaning back against the front of his desk. “You know what you have to do to make that happen Taka. My hands are tied until you talk to me about what happened with your father. You have to help me, help you get out of here.”

Takanori chewed on his bottom lip and shook his head. 

If what you think is true, really is the truth, and I talk, what happens to me then? If I’m released? Where do I go?

The blond doctor frowned. This was another first. Takanori had never ventured to ask about such a thing. Was the younger man getting closer to talking?

“Well.” He hesitated, but couldn’t bring himself to lie, not to Taka. “As of right now your mother still has custody of you-”

The small brunette huffed and grabbed his sketchbook before heading for the door.

“Taka wait-” He tried to say but the younger was already out the door. Akira sighed, tugging at his hair in annoyance. This was progress he supposed. It was obvious Takanori didn’t want to go back to his mother and honestly Akira didn’t blame him. He had met Jaeda when he’d paid to have her son moved to this clinic, and it had taken him a whole minute to realize how fake she was, how little she cared for her child. 

As he picked up his case files and cleared his desk for the day a thought popped into Akira’s head. Maybe not a good idea, but at least it was something. Now all he needed to do was get home and consult his live in lawyer.

************

By the time Akira opened the door to his apartment, the sun was beginning to set and he could hear soft classical music coming from inside. The sound made him smile. His roommate, Yutaka, liked to play music while he cooked, so Akira hoped the bubbly brunette was making something delicious.

Sure enough the smell of spicy curry filled the apartment as he toed off his shoes and sat his bag against the wall.

“Yuta?” He called, wandering into the kitchen. “Something smells good. I didn’t know you were cooking tonight.”

His roommate turned towards him with a grin, wiping his hands on the dark blue apron he wore. “Well, I’m kind of celebrating. My case closed today. We won.” He answered and Akira could tell he was barely containing his excitement.

“You mean the bastard is going to jail then?” He asked. He understood Yutaka’s excitement. The brunette had been handling the case of a woman who had been harassed and abused by the man she worked for, cocky businessman. He deserved to burn.

Yutaka nodded, pulling a bottle for wine from the cold cabinet. “He’s going away and you know what happens to guys like him in the pen.”

Akira chuckled as he set plates and silverware on the table. “You scare me when you talk like that. You’re so chopper about a man about to be tortured in jail.”

His friend shrugged. “If he’d been even remotely apologetic then I probably would feel sorry for him, but he wasn’t. So I’m celebrating. Come on, sit.”

Once the table was set, Akira took his place, his stomach growling as Yutaka filled his plate.

“What about you Aki? How was your day?”

Akira shrugged as he picked up his silverware. “It was fine. I’d rather not talk about it. We’re supposed to be celebrating remember?”

“That’s not how friends work Akira. Come on, tell me what happened. Was it something to do with Takanori?”

The blond scoffed. “Isn’t it always? I’m sorry Yutaka. You must be so sick of hearing about this by now.”

Soft brown eyes bored into his own and made him flinch. “If I was sick of listening I’d tell you, and I certainly wouldn’t ask about him. What happened? You said he’s been fairly quiet lately, well, uh, you know what I mean.”

“He just said some strange things today. He hinted at the fact that he believes I will be with him for a long time. Then he asked where he would go if he was ever released from the clinic. When I told him he’d have to go back to his mother he stalked out of the office, even slammed the door. I’ve never had him act out like that with me, but I couldn’t lie to him. I’d never really thought about him having to go back to her. The woman deserves to be in prison, but hope do I keep Takanori away from her?”

Yutaka chewed on his bottom lip, a bad habit he had when he was thinking too hard. “I guess you could try to get her to sign over legal guardianship to you. Takanori won’t have a choice. He’s too young. Then at least if he gets released he’ll be in your care.”

Akira perked up considerably hearing that. “You’re serious? His mother could do that?”

“I mean it’s not THAT easy, but yes. Let me make a few calls and see where we should start. You find where that...woman is. You may have to go to her directly.”

“I’ll do whatever I have too Yuta.” He replied as they quickly finished dinner and set to work.


	2. Chapter 2

Takanori was worried, and had every right to be.

His doctor looked like he was about to keel over at any moment.

He watched silently as Dr. Suzuki rubbed at his eyes for the umpteenth time, pushing his thin framed glasses up on his head. He’d been trying to read the same paper for fifteen minutes. The blond was never like this.

Before getting the other’s attention he quickly wrote out a sentence on his whiteboard.

Are you okay?

Suzuki frowned at the board a moment. “Yeah, yeah. I’m fine. What about you? How are you feeling today?”

Concerned.

“About what? Something you want to talk about?”

About you. You never look like this.

He sighed then. “I’m sorry. I’m just tired. You don’t need to worry about me Taka.”

Why are you so tired?

“You’re- It’s private. I was just up late.”

That made him feel even more concerned. Takanori knew that his doctor tended to share more about his private life than he should but he’d become so accustomed to Suzuki telling him about his life outside the office. Even asking for advice. The blond being so tight lipped just made him uneasy.

Leaving his usual spot on the sofa, Takanori took his whiteboard and leaned up against the side of the doctor’s desk. He wrote quickly then laid the board down on top of whatever Suzuki had been trying to read.

You tell me everything. It scares me when you won’t. Especially when you look so tired and worn out. How do you expect me not to hide when you are?

He watched as the blond finished reading and sat his glasses on the desk with a heavy sigh. “You’re right. But you must know that this is inappropriate Taka. I don’t talk to my other patients like this.”

I know, but I’m different…

The blonde’s lips twitched like he was about to smile. “Do you remember my roommate, Yutaka?”

The lawyer that helped you get me moved here?

“That’s him. I was up late helping him with a new case he’s working on.”

Takanori frowned, picking up his marker again.

What was it about that was so important you couldn’t go to bed?

His doctor sat back now and looked up at him. “I won’t see you tomorrow. I have an appointment to meet with your mother first thing in the morning.”

Takanori felt his heart drop into the pit of his empty stomach. The only reason Suzuki would be having a meeting with his mother would be if he was being released to her. But why would they do that? Had Suzuki finally given up on him?

The gentle touch of fingers twining with his own was the only thing that brought him out of his spiral of panic. This was something that had been happening more and more as of late whenever they were near one another. Though as much as Takanori wished those rough hands would touch him elsewhere, the other never made an attempt. He supposed that had less to do with him being the blonde’s patient than it did with his age.

“I’m going to ask, maybe beg if I have too, for your mother to give me legal custody of you.”

The brunette felt like his heart had jumped all the way back up into his throat, and the hand Suzuki had been fidgeting with suddenly gripped the blonde’s like a vice. He had to be hearing things. Delusional. Why would his doctor want custody of him? Surly he had many patients more important than him. So why go to such extremes?

“Taka? Hey, are you okay? I didn’t mean to upset you. It’s not a sure deal, if you don’t want me to try then all you-”

Takanori was off the desk, his arms around the blond’s neck before he could even finish his sentence. He could feel tears streak hot down his cheeks as he buried his face against Suzuki’s neck, but the other didn’t seem to mind. In fact, strong arms circled his waist and held him tightly.

“Don’t worry. I’m going to make everything okay for you.” He whispered, and Takanori could have sworn he felt a kiss pressed into his hair, but maybe that was just wishful thinking on his part. 

“Th-thank you…” The teen muttered against the other’s skin. The words were deep and gravely from his vocal chords being so unused, but they were out and that’s all that mattered.

His doctor went still, body stiff, before he gently pushed the younger away just enough to see his face. 

“Taka...you just spoke! You can talk?!” He asked, eyes sparkling with excitement.

Takanori nodded. “I...want to-” He had to pause and swallow a few times. “To try. For you.”

Suzuki gave him a wild smile. “I’m going to try for you too. Taka does anyone else know that you can speak? Anyone at all?”

He shook his head. 

“Good. I want to keep it that way for now. Keep it between us. I have to talk to your mother and figure out where to go from here before we tell anyone. But even if she concedes, you’re still going to have to tell me what happened with your father that night. Just once. So I can present it in court.”

“What if...I tell the truth and you don’t want me anymore?”

The blond shook his head. “That won’t happen. Nothing you could tell me would change my mind. You will come live with me once that jury decides to release you, but it all comes down to you, Taka. Whether you’ll talk or not.”

He nodded slowly, wanting Suzuki to know he understood, and would try his best. As much as he didn’t want to relive that night, or any time spent with his so called family, Takanori would do it if it meant leaving here to stay with his doctor.

“I finished your drawing last night. Do you...want to see it?” He asked, mostly because he wanted to stay next to the blond. 

“Mm, of course I want to see it. I’ll come over there. If I don’t get up I’m going to fall asleep.” Suzuki joked as he followed the teen over to the plush leather couch.

Takanori pulled his sketchbook from his bag and flipped it open to the drawing he’d already torn out and handed it to the blond. 

“You outlined it?”

“One of the orderlies bought me a set of outline markers a few months ago but I’ve been too afraid to use them. I didn’t want to get them in trouble, but I wanted this one to be perfect for you.” He explained, watching Suzuki’s eyes explore the drawing. “Do you like it?”

His doctor scoffed. “Of course I like it. If only I could look even half this good in real life maybe I’d rethink my Halloween costume for this year.”

“You better bring me pictures if you’re going to steal my idea.” He teased. 

“Well, hopefully by then you’ll be out of here to help me design something.”

Those words left Takanori’s heart beating wildly in his chest but simply hummed in response and leaned back against the arm of the sofa with his sketchbook.

A handful of quiet minutes passed before soft little snores reached his ears and Takanori realized the tired doctor had indeed fallen asleep. He had leaned over on to the opposite arm of the sofa, his drawing pressed against his chest where his arms were crossed. A quick glance at the clock told the smaller brunette they still had a little over half an hour before the alarm would go off, so he took the soft throw blanket from the back of the sofa and laid it over his doctor before curling up on his end of the couch and closing his eyes. 

When the alarm sounded, Takanori was actually surprised that he’d fallen asleep. He was even more impressed by the fact that he’d stayed asleep. Usually his sleep was plagued by nightmares that left him unwilling to even try to fall back asleep. Due to that, Takanori was used to functioning on only three to four hours a night.

Movement beside him had the teen lifting his head to see that sometime during their nap Suzuki had turned around, his head resting on Takanori’s legs.

“Dr. Suzuki? Our times almost up. Time to wake up...Akira?” He said quietly, the blonde’s real name sounding foreign to his ears. He’s never dared to call the doctor by his name before, but just this once he wants to feel it roll off his tongue.

The blond finally shifted, putting a hand on the younger’s hip to push himself up. 

“Taka? What are you doing here?” He asked, voice thick with sleep and it sends shivers up the teen’s spine. 

“I’m supposed to be here. It’s my session time.”

Suzuki jolted upright, eyes flying haphazardly around the room only to land back on him, wide as saucers. “I fell asleep...Takanaori I’m so sorry. I have NEVER fallen asleep at work before, much less with a patient. I wasted all of your time. Please forgive me.”

Takanori reached up to put a hand over his mouth. “It’s fine. I fell asleep too. Don’t worry. I’m not going to tell anyone. You needed to sleep. Everything is fine, but I have to go now. I’ll see you in a couple days. Don’t stay up all night again, okay?” He said, gathering his things. In one last daring action, he leaned over and pressed a kiss to that unruly mop of blond hair then left the room. 

His escort (guard) was reading something on his phone not far from the door. The tall man looked up at him, curiosity in his dark green eyes.

“You look like you had a good session.” Isaac said, slipping his phone back into his pocket. “You ready to head back to your room?”

The small brunette simply nodded to his much taller guardian. This was the orderly who had given him the markers, and the only one he actually trusted. Isaac had never treated him like he was crazy or scum like the others had. He’d learned that the tall brunette’s sister had been caught in a situation that led to her being here. Isaac had told Takanori many times over the past year that sometimes good people were put into situations where their only choice was to do something drastically out of character that led others to believe they were bad. He'd bawled his eyes out the first time Isaac had imparted this opinion on him because someone finally understood. They had become almost like friends after that.

“Did he like the drawing?”

Takanori grinned and gave him a thumbs up.

“Just be careful Nori. Don't let your little crush lead you to do som thing that could get Dr. Suzuki in trouble. He's a good man. Very good. And he's good for you too. But you could seriously make trouble for him, being his patient, a minor at that. Do you know what I mean?”

The smile fell from Takanori's face as he remembered what he'd done in Suzuki's office. That had been wrong. He was more than certain that he was in love with his therapist, but that didn't give him the right to put the man himself at risk. Takanori solemnly nodded his head. Next time he saw the blond he would apologize for his actions and never put Suzuki in a position like that again. He cared too much for the man to be that selfish, especially if the doctor was trying to get him freed from here.


	3. Chapter 3

“Do you think that maybe you could calm down for half a second? You're going to rip your hair out. Akira stop. Please stop!”

Akira let go of his already tangled mess of hair and sat down on the plush carpet of their apartments living room none too gracefully. His heart was beating a million miles a minute and he was pretty sure he was on the verge of a heart attack. 

Suddenly Yutaka’s face filled his line of sight, brows drawn together in a concerned frown. “You gotta calm your ass down. Do you understand me?” He more demanded than asked, grabbing on to his wrists and Akira nodded, taking in a few deep breaths.

“Now tell me what happened. You’ve never cancelled your sessions before, much less four of them. What the hell made you come home Aki?”

It took a few more long minutes for Akira to calm down enough to talk, but unsurprisingly his friend was patient with him. 

“I fell asleep during Taka’s session this morning. I just couldn’t keep my eyes open. He woke me up when the alarm went off and told me he’d been asleep too. Before he left he told me not to stay up so late and- well, he...like this.” Akira leaned up on his knees and put his hands on Yutaka’s shoulders before pressing a quick kiss to his hair. 

The brunette just blinked at him a few times. “Okay, while that was highly inappropriate of him, I don’t think Takanori was doing anything but trying to comfort you.”

“I know that, but I can’t have him doing things like that if he’s going to be living here!” The blond protested. 

“Akira I don’t understand why you’re panicking so much. I mean, all you have to do is explain to Takanori why he can’t do things like this. Tell him it puts your job at risk. He’s got to understand that kind of showing affection can land you in prison if someone got the wrong idea. I’m sure he’ll respect your wishes. You’re just over stressing the situation.”

As Akira watched Yutaka return to the kitchen, he wished like hell it was as simple as the brunette made it sound. Unfortunately his reputation or his job wasn’t what he was worried about. He was fairly sure Taka would understand and act accordingly. His real worry was himself. Could he control himself if the younger male was under his roof?

Akira let out a groan and flopped back on to the carpet, one arm flung across his eyes. To say he was ashamed of himself would be an understatement. He was a normal, healthy, twenty six year old man. How could he possibly be attracted to an almost sixteen year old boy? What the fuck was wrong with him? He knew it was wrong, and he’d never touch Taka, but that didn’t stop his mind from falling in love.  
All the air rushed from his lungs as Yutaka plopped down on top of him, straddling his waist with two glasses of red wine in his hands. Akira decided not to dwell on Takanori tonight and just focus on his room mate. 

“What are you doing Yuta?” He asked, one hand slipping along the brunette’s thigh while the other reached out for a wine glass.

His slightly inebriated friend pulled the glass away. “Mmm nope. Both are for me. Aki, I know that you’re worried about Takanori living here, but if you have problems while he’s here just come to me. I’m happy to help.”

Akira frowned. “What do you mean? What problems would I have?”

“I’m not stupid Akira. You’ve been in love with that boy from the moment you met him. You’re a good guy. I know you won’t act on it. But I know how easy it is to be tempted. If that happens, come to me, okay?”

The sting of unshed tears burned his eyes as he looked up at the other. “Yuta...I-”

“Oh no.” Yutaka shook his head. “If you’re gonna cry I’m gonna need a whole bottle.”

“Okay, okay. I’m not gonna cry. But thank you. For understanding.”

He shrugged. “You’re my best friend. I’ll always try to be understanding. We’ll be alright. Did you uh, did you tell Takanori that you were going to speak to his mother?”

“I did. He’s...thankful. And ready to talk to me if this goes through. He spoke to me Yutaka. Like out loud.” He said, a shiver running through his body as he recalled Takanori’s abnormally deep voice. It hadn’t been what he was expecting at all. He had instantly wondered if the small male could sing because his speaking voice was like velvet.

Deep brown eyes blew wide. “He spoke?! Akira, that’s a freaking miracle! That makes my job so much easier if he’s willing to tell you what happened with his father.”

“Well let’s not count the chickens until they hatch. He still seems hesitant to talk about it.”

“Why don’t you let me talk to him? Maybe...he’s afraid of what you’ll think of him too much to want to tell you all the details.”

Akira thought back to what Takanori had asked, about him not wanting the teen if he knew the truth, and wondered how Yutaka was always such a genius without even trying. “Yuta, you’re a genius, you know that? Pure genius.” He said, sitting up to kiss the other man. “I will set up a time for you to come in and talk to him in the next few days once we find out what his mother says. He remembers you so I think it’ll work. Thank you. I feel much less anxious about all of this now.”

His room mate flashed him his million megawatt grin, tipping his head to the side. “Come upstairs with me and thank me properly?”

Akira chuckled at that. “I have to be able to be able to walk tomorrow, you know?”

“I don’t plan to break you, Aki. Just want to help you get that sleep you so desperately need.”

“Such a good friend. Alright, but no wine in the bedroom. We’ve ruined enough carpet.” Akira reminded him as he took the glasses from his hands and set them on the coffee table. 

Yutaka stood up then, offering him a hand, which he gladly took. They spent the rest of the day and night alternating between blissful release and planning for the next day. By the time he fell asleep in his best friend’s arms he was far too exhausted to even dream. 

*******

“I despise this woman, everything about her.” Akira stated as he smoothed down the front of his black button up again. The office they sat in the waiting room of was all glass and polished black surfaces, very modern, very impersonal. They had been scheduled to meet with Jaeda at exactly eight in the morning. It was now eight thirty and they were still waiting. An assistant had informed them that Jaeda was in with a patient and would be done soon. 

Akira hadn’t been the least bit surprised to find out that Takanori’s mother was a plastic surgeon. Of course she would make her money telling other people what they ‘needed’ to fix to make themselves look better. The bitch really had no heart.

“You don’t have to like her Akira. You just have to convince her to give up her son.”

Akira didn’t have a chance to retort before the door to the waiting room swung open to show the same assistant from before.

“Dr. Mahoney will see you now.” She said, waiting for them to follow her. She led them into an office where a bitch, erm, woman sat behind a dark wood desk. Akira could see the resemblance between Jaeda and Takanori and it made his stomach turn to think they had anything in common. This woman didn’t deserve to have any part of the teen. Once her assistant was excused, Jaeda wasted no time in fixing her face smile on him. 

“Dr. Mahoney, thank you for seei-”

“Let’s just skip the formalities shall we, Mr. Suzuki?”  
Akira bristled, trying his damnedest to stay calm. “It’s Doctor, actually.”

She rolled her eyes, waiving off his comment. “You’re a psychiatrist. Not a real doctor. Why are you here? If it has something to do with ‘it’ you can just turn around and leave. Unless of course it has been served the death penalty, or better yet given in to suicide.”

He caught Yutaka’s jaw drop in his peripheral but managed not to react himself. “Actually I’m here to make you an offer where Takanori is concerned.”

“Don’t say that name to me. I don’t want to hear of that little murderer. What kind of offer could you possibly want to make that has anything to do with it?” Jaeda all but spat.

Yutaka cleared his throat then getting the woman’s attention. “Dr. Mahoney, we are here to ask that you allow Dr. Suzuki to take over guardianship of Taka- of your son.”

Jaeda’s eyes moved from the brunette to narrow on his before she smirked. “What do you want with it, Suzuki? Are you looking to get a taste of what my husband had? That little whore parading himself in front of you too?”

Akira was out of his chair before he could even blink, hands planted harshly on to of her desk.

“Akira? Could you give Dr. Mahoney and I a moment alone, please?” Yutaka asked, voice so level it made Akira feel as if he himself had completely lost control. 

“Yeah, yeah okay.” He grounded out, lifting his hands from the heavy wooden desk. “I’ll be just outside.”

Yutaka offered him a reassuring smile as he passed him to leave the office, but it did nothing to calm him. How dare she so blatantly speak of her husband’s pedophilic ways and elude to Takanori being the antagonist in the situation. How could she, as a parent, sit there and say her nine year old son had elicited sex from his own father?? Jaeda Mahoney deserved to be in jail just as much as her husband had. 

Akira really didn’t have a clue how long it was before Yutaka emerged from the bitch’s office, but he could tell the lawyer was absolutely fuming. One thing he’d quickly learned about his ever positive best friend was that his temper was volcanic once set off. They’d been friends since elementary school and Akira had seen Yutaka like this maybe four or five times. Akira knew better than to try to talk to him right now, despite how much he wanted to ask.

True to his nature though, Yutaka had calmed down considerably on the drive back to their apartment and had set to making lunch for them. 

“We could have just done take-out.” He said, wrapping his arms around the brunette’s waist from behind. 

“I know, but this helps me relax. Plus, I know you’ve been wanting spaghetti. Two birds, one stone. Go relax. We’ll talk when I’m done, okay?”

“Okay Yuta.” He leaned up to kiss his friend’s temple. “Call me when you’re ready for me to set the table.” Yutaka hummed his response and Akira left him alone in the kitchen, making a beeline to his bedroom. 

Before they’d left Jaeda’s office this morning, Akira had noticed an email from one of the orderlies at the clinic, Isaac, sitting in his inbox. Knowing this was the man assigned to Takanori made him nervous to open it. What if something had happened to him? He didn’t think Taka was a danger to himself, but in his line of work that sort of thing was always in the back of his mind. After changing into a pair of sweats and a loose t-shirt, he sat down at his desk and opened Isaac’s email. 

Doctor Suzuki,  
I know it’s against all kinds of rules, but please don’t blame Isaac. He’s here with me watching so I don’t do anything wrong. But I needed to tell you I was sorry for my actions at the end of my session yesterday. I know it was wrong and nothing like that will ever happen again. I promise. Please don’t be angry with me.  
-Takanori

Akira slumped back in his chair, eyes just staring blankly at the screen. Takanori had convinced Isaac to let him use his phone just to apologize to him? More importantly Taka knew without Akira having to say anything that his actions were inappropriate and for that the doctor was very appreciative. He hadn’t at all been looking forward to that particular conversation with the teen. 

“Aki? I’m ready!” Yutaka’s voice came from the bottom of the stairs. Akira closed out of the email, deciding to leave it unanswered. He could just talk to Takanori when they met tomorrow morning.

*****

They were about halfway through their meal when Akira decided it was probably safe to speak up again. 

“So...what happened with Mahoney?” He asked cautiously. Something between Jaeda and the lawyer had set Yutaka off and he so didn’t want to start it again.

Yutaka swirled the white wine around in his glass, staring at it like he’d never seen anything so interesting before. “That woman...I’m sorry I got so wound up and have made you wait like this Akira. I’ve just...never been so angry in my life. Which is why I took it upon myself to take this all a step further.”

“What do you mean?”

“She signed the papers. As soon as you sign them and they’re filed, you will have full custody of Takanori.”

Akira felt like the world had just been lifted from his shoulders. Like his heart was finally beating again. But Yutaka wasn’t done. 

“And as soon as that’s done. I’m going to take that bitch to court. I uh, I recorded my conversation with her. She must have forgot about the recording, and blatantly, not to mention smugly, admitted to knowing what her husband was doing to Takanori. I asked the right questions and she was so fucking full of herself that she gave me everything I needed to prosecute her. Which in turn should lead to an easy trial for Taka to be released. Jaeda Mahoney is going to prison. I’ll see to that and bring Taka home to you.”

The strange gleam in Yutaka’s eyes was something he hadn’t seen in quite awhile. This was the side of the happy go lucky brunette that made him a damn good lawyer, even for his age. This was pure unadulterated determination, and honestly it was a bit disturbing.


	4. Chapter 4

Time had come to a standstill. Akira was sure of it as he impatiently tapped the end of his pen on the desk and watched the second hand of the clock. Tick, tick, tick…  
Taka should have been here five minutes ago. He was never late. 

Thirty seconds (literally, he was counting) later his office door was opened and a very tired looking, red eyed Takanori shuffled into the room, arms devoid of his regular bag. He watched as the teen gingerly sat down on the sofa, hands placed in his lap, and his shoulders shook as he tried to hold himself together.

Akira was out of his chair before he could even think better of it and kneeling in front of the small brunette. He slipped his hands past the soft hair that had fallen into Taka’s face and slowly forced his head up. Sure enough, tears were falling from those pretty brown eyes despite the younger’s obvious attempt to control them. 

“I- I forgot my bag…” He whimpered, chewing on his bottom lip. “I’m sorry for being late. I told Isaac I didn’t want to come today but he insisted.”

“Taka I don’t care that you were late. I do care that you’re so upset. Won’t you tell me what’s wrong? Why didn’t you want to come meet me today?”

He shook his head. “I messed up. There’s no point in continuing my sessions. I...don’t want to jeopardize your job or get you in trouble. I tried to apologize, but I fucked up. And now you’re going to have to hand me off. They said...you left work because of what I did. That you were so upset. Dr. Suzuki, I’m so sorry. I messed everything up and now you don’t want me and I’m just so, so sorry.”

There was no stopping the sobs that shook his body now and Taka tried to bury his face in his hands. Akira pulled him off the couch, holding him close as he just let go and cried against his chest. He ran his hands up and down his back trying to comfort him until he could calm down enough to listen to what he had to say. 

Unfortunately as the tears dried up and the brunette stopped the death grip on his shirt exhaustion took over and the next thing he knew, Akira was cradling a sleeping Takanori against his chest. 

As gently as possible he picked Taka up and laid him on the couch, pulling a blanket over him. The brunette didn’t even stir. 

He found Isaac in his usual spot on the sofa of the little waiting room obviously trying to keep himself awake by playing a game on his phone. 

“Isaac?”

The orderly visibly jerked out of his dazed state to look up at him. “Oh, Dr. Suzuki. What- Did he fall asleep?”

Akira nodded, taking up residence on the opposite end of the sofa. “He just cried himself to sleep. What the hell happened this morning?”

Isaac sighed, slipping his phone back into his pocket. “It was more yesterday. He woke up late since he wasn’t coming to see you, and I could tell he was anxious but it just kept getting worse until I finally coerced him into telling me what was going on. Don’t worry, I would never speak a word of what he tells me to anyone, but you.”

“I know that. It’s why I assigned you to him in the first place. You’re one of the few people I trust here. We both trust you.”

“I appreciate that. I really do.” He replied, resting his elbows on his knees. “So Nori told me about- what he did before leaving your office. He wanted to apologize and just couldn’t calm down. That’s when I let him email you. And it helped, for awhile. I think it was around ten when I told him it was time to go to bed. He got all worked up, saying he couldn’t go to bed until you replied.”

Akira pressed the heel of his palm against his chest, trying to stop the achy feeling rising up. “I got the message but by the time I could sit down and reply I assumed he was already asleep. You should have just called me.”

“I know, but it wasn’t until around midnight that he started getting irate. I don’t think he was angry, just scared, but I’ve never seen Nori that upset. He has himself convinced that because of what he did you’re going to hand him off to another doctor. He thinks you won’t want to take him from here now because you’re so angry with him. I tried to tell him none of that was true, but he was too gone to even listen. He didn’t sleep at all and he was so scared to come see you this morning. I know I should have done more to help him for you, but I didn’t know what to do.”

“No, Isaac you did fine. Don’t worry. Why don’t you go lay down for awhile. I don’t have any other appointments today. I’m going to let Takanori sleep for a few hours then I’ll talk to him.” Akira said as he stood up.

Isaac looked up at him, eyes dull from lack of sleep. “Please tell me you have good news for him?”

“I do. Very good news.”

“Good. He deserves good news.”

The blond nodded. “I agree with that. Now go on. Get to bed. I’ll call you when he’s ready to leave.” With that said, Akira went back into his office, locking the door and shutting off the alarm. 

******

Four hours went by before Akira realized he couldn’t keep quiet any longer. He also wasn’t getting much done since his eyes were constantly drawn back to the angelic looking brunette on his sofa. He’d had to stop himself multiple times from getting up and finding out if his hair was really as soft as it looked. 

When he finally did move to sit on the edge of the leather sofa, he hesitated before pushing Taka’s hair from his face. The younger was curled up on his side, breathing barely audible. 

“Taka? Hey, it’s time to wake up.”

The brunette frowned in his sleep, rolling onto his back, leaving Akira’s fingers to brush along his cheek. He was just so damn soft. 

“Mmm...Dr. Suzuki? Where am I?” Takanori mumbled, hands raising up to rub at his eyes and forcing the blonde’s fingers away. 

“Still in my office. I just let you sleep for awhile. Do you feel any better?”

Those olive brown eyes opened. “Are you still angry at me?”

Akira sighed. “Taka, I- Sweetheart I was never angry with you. Last night was a huge misunderstanding. I should have replied as soon as I read your message, but I thought you’d be asleep. I am so sorry for making you worry.”

“Does that mean you didn’t change your mind about me?”

“Of course not. No, in fact, I have some good news for you. Yutaka took the papers to finalize them today. So it’s done, you are legally mine. At least until you turn eighteen.” He barely got the last sentence out before Taka had tackled him into a deathgrip hug, arms around his neck. And he hesitated a moment before slipping his own around the brunette’s waist and squeezing him tighter. He wanted to tell Taka about his mother, but figured it could wait until things were more final, just in case. So instead he just stayed there, holding him close. It was fine, no one could see them here. 

“You- you were the first person in my entire life to do this.” Takanori whispered words pulled him from his own thoughts and he realized he could feel the younger’s warm breath against his neck as he spoke. 

“To do what Taka?”

“To hug me. The first day I moved here. I was scared and couldn’t stop crying when you showed me my new room. You hugged me. No one had ever done that before. I know it’s part of that list of inappropriate things, Isaac told me, but every once in awhile, could you still do this? Not in public or anything, just at home?”

Akira had to focus way too hard to catch what Takanori was saying. He felt the other’s lips barely brush his skin and that touch was the most distracting thing Akira had ever experienced. Somehow he managed to listen though, and it forced him to take a moment before responding.

On one hand Akira knew the importance of physical affection on children, hugging, holding their hands, comforting back rubs when they’re sick. It was an important part of child rearing, but Takanori wasn’t a toddler, and he wasn’t sure how much of that he could make up for without crossing boundaries. On the other hand was his own personal conflict. How much of this was for therapeutic purposes versus just Akira wanting to have Taka closer than he should?

In the end of his mental debate Akira came to the conclusion that even if it was maybe the right thing, he couldn’t deny Taka this basic human comfort.

“Just not in public. I don’t want to risk someone getting the wrong idea and you being taken away from me. But in private, like this, yeah I think it’s okay.”

“I’m so happy.”

And that was it. That was why he was doing this. He’d do literally anything to see the small brunette happy.

After a few minutes, Taka released him, bringing his arms down to rest against Akira’s chest as he lifted his head. About the time he opened his mouth to speak, a rather loud noise filled the small space between them and broke whatever tension Akira had been feeling even as Taka blushed and looked away. 

“You didn’t eat yesterday, did you?” Akira tried to tease.

“I was too worried to eat. But now I think I should have tried.”

Akira couldn’t help but laugh as Taka’s stomach growled again as if to say it agreed. He patted the younger’s hip, signaling that he should move and immediately he missed the warmth when Taka sat up on his own side of the sofa again.

“What do you feel like eating? I’ll order something since it’s passed time for lunch.” He said, getting up to find his phone.  
“Is that okay? I can wait until they serve dinner.”

Akira scoffed. “Tell that to the monster that keeps growling. No, it’s fine. We can eat together.”

Going by the smile on his face, Takanori had no objections. When Akira finally found his phone he noticed there was a text from Yutaka and quickly opened it. 

 

I went before the judge and he was all too happy to agree that Takanori be put into your care, especially once he heard the tape of his mother. He had a hearing schedule for her lying ass early next week. Things are looking good. =)

Akira sighed with relief, a smile forming on his lips. “That was Yutaka. The paperwork was just finalized.”

Taka’s head tilted to the side, hair falling into his eyes. “Does that make you happy?”

“It makes me a lot of things, but happy is definitely on the top of the list. I have to admit a part of me is terrified. I tend to make some...not well thought out decisions sometimes and this wasn’t any different. I honestly had never even thought about this as a possibility until Yutaka brought it up. But the second the words lift his mouth I knew it was the right thing to do. I didn’t need to think on it. I just hope I can do right by you. You deserve so much. I hope I can give it all to you.”

Akira lifted his head when he felt a warm palm against his cheek and he met Takanori’s far too old for his age gaze. Maybe this was why he loved him, because Taka would understand him. He would know how Akira felt and the fear he still held close to his heart. Yutaka could accept it and comfort him when the ugliness reared its head, but Taka had been through it. He knew what Akira was living with and it bonded them. Someday he would tell the small brunette everything and he knew without a doubt that Takanori would understand.

“Hey, don’t cry.” Takanori whispered, his thumb tracing along Akira’s cheekbone. He was crying? When had that started? “You have already given me more than anyone else in my life. You don’t have to worry about letting me down Akira. And I will try my hardest to never let you down either.” He finished seriously and Akira knew he was looking at who Takanori would be as an adult. He was already so perfect. It took everything he had not to let his heart win and lean down to kiss those beautiful lips.

“Thank you.” Was all he managed to squeak out before rubbing his hands over his face and clearing his throat. “So, why don’t we order something and go down to your room? Isaac is going to be hungry when he wakes up. He can celebrate with us.”

“That sounds like the perfect plan.” Takanori answered, flopping back down on the sofa.


	5. Chapter 5

He called him Akira now.   
And everytime he said the blonde’s name a shiver ran up his spine. Takanori loved how his name sounded, and it fit his sexy doctor so well.

Takanori ran his fingers through his hair again, a nervous habit, and tried to focus on anything other than where he was. Akira was always a welcome distraction. Especially in the well tailored black suit he was wearing for the hearing.

The hearing…

The jury was out right now deciding his mother’s fate. One part of him hoped the woman burned in hell. The other (less angry) part didn’t care what happened as long as she could never come near him again. 

“Taka.”

Takanori raised his head and accepted the bottle of water that Akira held out to him. The blond sat down on the little bench beside him, hand immediately moving to rest on the younger’s lower back, a comforting gesture that Takanori greatly appreciated.

“What if they let her go and I have to stay at the clinic?” He asked quietly, watching men and women in suits walk back and forth through the hall.

“That’s not going to happen. Yutaka had your mother so turned around she basically incarcerated herself. I’m sorry that you had to be here at all today, but I think seeing you probably helped with the jury. No way they could see you and not say she is guilty.”

“I’m glad I came. I wanted her to see me. To know that she nor my father broke me.” He replied, albeit a tad bitterly, and Akira smiled at him. 

“I’m proud of you Taka. I-”

Akira was cut off as the door to the courtroom opened and Yutaka stepped out. “The jury is coming back in.” Was all he said.

Takanori followed silently back into the big room and sat down next to Akira again. He purposely laid his bulky winter coat between them, sliding his hand underneath to find the blonde’s. They were in public and needed to be careful but Akira had quickly realized he needed this comforting touch. Yutaka turned in his chair to give him a reassuring smile and Takanori returned it. He liked the lawyer. Yutaka was genuine in his actions and that was one thing Taka valued very highly. 

They stood as the judge made an appearance once again but Akira’s hand found his as they sat back down, giving it a slight squeeze.

He didn’t understand a lot of the legal jargon being used but he understood what was said next as the head of the jury stood, an older gentleman who looked quite pleased with whatever he was about to announce. Taka felt his body go completely numb as the words ‘Jaeda Mahoney, guilty’ rang through the courtroom. His head was reeling, waiting for the one thing he wanted to hear most, and it came from the judge as he tried to maintain order in his courtroom. 

“...her son, Takanori, to be released from Brickview Clinic into the custody of his legal guardian, Akira Suzuki…”

Takanori let his head fall back, eyes closing, as the room broke into bursts of chatter. He could feel tears burning hot streaks down his cheeks but couldn’t care less if anyone saw. 

He was free…

From his dad’s torture, his mother’s obvious disdain, even from the psychiatric clinics he’d been forced into for close to seven years. Totally free. Because of Akira and Yutaka. He’d never be able to thank them enough.

“Please tell me those are happy tears.” Akira whispered, closer than he had been during the hearing.

Taka let out a short laugh, turning towards the older man. He could see how happy Akira was in the way his amber eyes seemed to shine. 

“Of course they’re happy tears. Because you saved me.”

Akira blushed, looking away from him, and Takanori felt his heart skip a beat.

“I didn’t do much Taka. But I am glad to see you happy. Let’s go talk to Yuta and see if there’s anything else we need to do before I can take you home.”

Takanori just followed along behind the blond towards where the lawyers were speaking. Yutaka smiled and pulled him into a quick hug that Taka didn’t mind returning at all.

“Thank you Yutaka, for helping me.” He said as the taller brunette pulled away. 

“No need to thank me. It was the right thing to do. I’m excited to have you as part of our makeshift family. Someone else for Akira to pick on.”

Akira scoffed. “I do not pick on you, Yuta.”  
Taka arched a brow at him, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Okay fine. But he asks for it. Hell, I think he honestly enjoys it.”

Yutaka glared at his friend. “Don’t push your luck blondie.”

“Boys, boys. You’re both pretty. Can we please go home now?”

Both men looked to him like he’d grown horns, but Yutaka just started laughing. “I like you Takanori. We;re gonna get along just fine. 

Akira groaned. “You two don’t get to gang up on me. Anyway, do you need us for anything? I’d like to take Taka home.”

Yutaka chewed on his bottom lip, then shook his head. “No, if you need to do anything I’ll just bring it home with me. I’ll meet up with you guys later.”

“Alright. We’re gonna stop by and gather his things from the clinic. If you need me, text me. You ready to go Taka?”

“You have no idea.” He answered, nervous but so damn ready. 

*******

It hadn’t taken long for Takanori to collect all of his belongings into a large trunk and soon they were pulling into the parking garage of his apartment complex. Maybe if he hadn’t been so nervous himself, Akira would have noticed how quickly Taka’s optimistic attitude was deteriorating, how the walls he’d put up to block out the atrocious things that had been done to him were crumbling, how he was reverting back to the mentality of that nine year old boy. But he didn’t see it. So he couldn’t have even tried to prepare himself for what was about to happen. 

Takanori was quiet as they entered the apartment, the sound of Akira’s keys dropping into a glass bowl louder than an explosion.

“Okay, I’m gonna go change clothes then I’ll show you around. I’ll be right back, just make yourself at home, yeah?” He said, squeezing Taka’s shoulder.

Akira had used changing his clothes as a means to have a moment to himself to breathe but after getting a call from another of his patients who was on the verge of a melt down, it was well over twenty minutes before he was able to make it back downstairs. He’d expected to find Taka in their dining room, given that it was the only other room, other than the kitchen and bath, on the main level, but there was no sight of the small brunette or his trunk.

“Takanori? Taka, where are you?” He called out only to find the teen in the kitchen, looking through the cabinets. “What are you doing in here?”

Takanori turned towards him with a smile. “I was just looking to see what you had that I could make lunch from.”

“You don’t have to do that. We can order something if you are hungry.”

“Oh, no. It’s okay. I’m old enough to work an oven now. Don’t worry. I’ll finish this then get familiar with the rest of the house. I don’t know...how to work your washing machine. There are way too many buttons, but if you teach me once, I’ll remember. So please, leave this to me.” The little brunette said, turning back to the cabinets. 

Akira felt like his heart had just shriveled up and broke apart. Takanori just assumed he’d brought him home to work for him?

“Taka…” Did his voice just crack? “Taka why don’t you leave this for later, and come see your room?”

He could tell Taka was frowning now when he spoke. “My room? I’ve already set it up. I took care of it.”

Now it was his turn to be confused. “You came upstairs? I didn’t even hear you.”

“No, of course not. I would never without permission. I promise I only went into the kitchen and laundry room.”

He said it so nonchalantly that anyone else wouldn’t have given it a second thought but Akira...he recognized the warning sign from experience. 

Akira silently left the kitchen and followed the carpeted hallway to the end where the bathroom and laundry room were located. He sent up a silent prayer to whoever might be listening that his instincts were wrong, but knew it was a waste of time. And sure enough when he opened the door what he found just about brought him to his knees as pure rage swept through his body. 

Taka had laid his blanket and pillow under one of the fold down hanging clothes racks, his trunk at the end of the ‘bed’ allowing him just enough space to lay if he pulled his legs up. His parents had made him sleep like this, hadn’t they?

“I put it there because you can still use the rack above. So I won’t take up unnecessary space.” 

Akira couldn’t even turn to look at Takanori. Couldn’t stand to see what he was sure was pride on the teens face. This is where Taka believed he belonged and was proud of himself for being out of the way. All Akira could do was stare at the little space, his heart pounding out a dark rhythm against his ribs. He wasn’t even seeing his own laundry room anymore. No, he was seeing a small, dark kitchen pantry and the pile of ratty towels he’d been given to sleep on to attempt keeping warm. His teeth ground together, fists clenching at his sides. 

“P-please don’t be angry. I can make it smaller. Please, I’ll fix it. Dr. Suzuki, I’ll fix this. Please.”

And Takanori’s voice, which had become so strong back at the clinic, now cracking as he pleaded with him was the last straw. Akira turned around and pushed past the smaller brunette. He just needed to be alone for a minute, to calm down and deal with reality instead of letting his past drown him again. He didn’t even register Takanori’s cries for him to please stay, I’ll fix it as he hurried upstairs, straight to his bedroom. 

His head was spinning, vision hazy like he couldn’t get enough air into his lungs as he finally found his phone and called Yutaka. God he’d made such a huge mistake. 

“Hey Aki I was just ab-”

“Please come home Yuta. I need you to come home.” He said, voice so thick with emotion it was barely audible.

“Akira, what’s wrong? Are you hurt? Is Takanori hurt?”

“No...not physically anyway. I just...I can’t do this. I can’t handle this.”

Yutaka paused for a moment like he was choosing his words carefully. “It’s okay Aki. I’m almost home. I’ll take care of everything. Don’t worry. Just breathe.”

Akira tried to answer but was too choked up, so he just hung up, letting the phone slide from his hand.

*******

“Akira? Hey, come on baby, wake up.”

Even through the haze of sleep, Akira felt fingers brushing though his hair and knew it was Yutaka. His best friend was the only one he’d let close enough to touch him this way. As he woke up more, he tried to open his eyes but they burned. He was far too old to be crying himself to sleep.

“Yuta…where is Taka? Is he okay?” He asked, trying to climb off the bed, but the brunette held him back.

“He’s fine. Asleep now on the sofa downstairs. I found him lying in the hallway crying his eyes out. It took awhile but I got him calmed down enough to talk. He was relapsing. Being here in an actual house reminded him too much of being back with his parents. I’m guessing his brain went on some kind of autopilot. He just wanted to come apologize to you.”

Akira shook his head. “But he didn’t do anything wrong.”

“I know. What he didn’t reminded you of your mom, didn’t it? Aki, you need to tell him. Explain to Takanori why it wasn’t his fault. He’ll understand. I think you two need to just sit down and talk. It’ll be good for both of you.”

“Okay...can we let him sleep a little while?” He asked, leaning into his friend’s chest. 

Yutaka seemed to know what he was asking for without Akira having to voice his needs out loud. The brunette wrapped his arms around him, and gently rocked him back and forth. They stayed that way for almost an hour until Akira’s rattled nerves settled down enough that he felt like he’d be able to face Takanori again. 

Taka was awake by the time they made their way downstairs. Akira sat down beside the teen and was thankful that Yutaka stayed too, sitting on his other side. 

“Akira, I’m so, so-”

“Don’t apologize Taka. You did nothing wrong. I’m sorry for how I reacted. I just-”

Before he could finish he found himself once again in Taka’s death grip hug, and this time Akira didn’t hesitate to return the embrace. He was a bit surprised when Yutaka’s arms slipped around his waist but it was definitely not unwelcome. 

The three of them stayed just like that for most of the afternoon while Akira told Takanori about him abusive past with his mother and Taka in turn gave him more information about himself as well. 

After dinner, which consisted of take out, they ended up back on the sofa. None of them spoke, each with too much on their minds, but one thing they agreed on completely, from now on things were definitely going to be different.


	6. Chapter 6

Yutaka sighed in frustration as he ran a towel over his hair in a vain attempt to dry it. He wanted to grab the scissors and cut it off, but Takanori would kill him. The little midget had been very impatiently waiting because your hair is so soft and perfect, I need it for my photoshoot. So Yutaka found himself with hair now down past his shoulders all because Taka was now a force to be reckoned with. 

Not that he didn’t want to help him...he just wanted a damn haircut!!

It had been two years to the day since Takanori had moved in and the little brunette had become a force of nature. He knew what he wanted and nothing could stop him. He was eccentric and had enough personality for ten people. And both him and Akira were so damn proud of him. Taka was graduating this may, with honors, and had already been accepted into one of the top fashion schools in the country, which thankfully happened to be located there in New York City. Things were definitely looking good for him. Plus, he turned eighteen in another week. 

Yutaka could tell Akira was getting rather antsy. He wanted to tell Taka how much he loved him but he wasn’t quite sure how the teen was going to react. He was fairly certain Takanori felt the same about the doctor but convincing Akira of that was wasting his breath. So he wasn’t sure what the blond was going to do.

For now he would just focus on tonight. To celebrate Taka’s two year anniversary they had scored tickets to see the Phantom of the Opera, which happened to be one of Yutaka’s favorite plays. So he was excited to say the least. Living his whole life in New York and he’d never seen in? Tsk.

Yutaka heard his phone go off as he pulled on a pair of black dress slacks and grabbed it from his nightstand. 

 

Kouyou is on his way. Aki is taking FOREVER. Please be nice. Kou is very shy around new people...well, people in general.

Ah, the mysterious Kouyou. Apparently Takanori met the older boy about a year ago at a coffee shop near their apartment complex. Kouyou was a barista there, but he’d been helping Taka study during his breaks which was obviously helping. Akira had wanted to pay the barista something for his trouble but Takanori said he’d refused. Which of course made Akira suspicious of their relationship whether he actually had reason to be or not. Taka continued to assure them that Kouyou was simply a very good friend, and Yutaka believed him. 

 

Don’t worry. I won’t run him off. Just make sure you guys are here and ready at five.

 

I’ll get the old man moving!! Thanks Yuta =)

Yutaka just shook his head and laid the phone back on the charger before going into his walk in closet to find a white dress shirt. He wasn’t huge on fashion, a black suit was always appropriate, but the brunette was thankful Takanori made him buy more expensive hand tailored suits. He actually thought he looked fairly good in them. And Akira liked getting him out of them, so that was a win win for him.

He managed to just put his arms through the sleeves before the doorbell rang out through the apartment. Kouyou was here already?

Yutaka shut off the lights, buttoning the middle buttons on his shirt as he made his way downstairs to the front door. He wasn’t quite ready to get completely dressed yet. He’d wait till the last possible moment so there would be less time spent in a stuffy suit. 

*****

Kouyou was not at all what he’d been expecting. The younger man was tall, maybe a little more so than himself, with longish dark brown hair and pretty dark eyes that almost had a tinge of red to them. He even wore black eyeliner and dark blue eyeshadow. He had on a white, sleeveless vest, the collar of which was black and kind of sparkly? His black pants were so loose fit Yutaka had thought it was a skirt at first. He was beautiful, to say the least. 

“Ah, you must be Kouyou. Come in, come in. I’m Yutaka. Takanori should be back soon, I think.” He said, ushering the younger man inside. He even smelled good, like fresh coconut and ocean breeze.

Kouyou fidgeted for a moment before pulling at the lapels of his vest. He looked so uncomfortable Yutaka felt sorry for him. 

“Do you want something to drink? We have wine...or wine.” He tried to joke, anything to make the other less nervous. Though he was fairly sure the other was just wondering why an old man was trying to be funny. 

“Uh, yes. Thank you.” Came the almost whispered reply from behind him as Kouyou followed him into the raised kitchen area. “I really shouldn’t be here.”

Yutaka frowed as he poured two glasses of merlot. “Why do you say that?”

“T-takanori said you are a lawyer, and your roommate is a doctor? I’m a barista at a coffee shop. I don’t fit in here. I’m afraid I will make a fool of myself going with you all tonight. Taka even picked out and made clothes for me. I feel so fake in this. I just-” He paused, eyes widening. “I’m so sorry. That was incredibly rude of me.”

Yutaka just shrugged and handed him a glass. “Come with me. Maybe I can help you a little. We still have a few hours before the car will be here. You might as well be comfortable in the meantime, no? What do you normally wear?”

“Um, jeans? And t-shirts?”

“Well, I don’t think I can help you with jeans. You’re taller than all of us, but I might have something.” He said, opening the door to his closet, once they’d made it upstairs to his room. “Take whatever you’d like.”

Kouyou tilted his head to the side, brows drawn together in a slight frown. “Why are you doing this?”

“You just looked...so uncomfortable. Takanori would be angry with me if I wasn’t hospitable at. It’s the least I can do. Plus, I’d like to get to know you and I can’t do that if you’re feeling like a fool, right?”

The frown faded from his pretty face, replaced by a small smile that curved his lips. God those lips. “You’re very kind.”

“Taka always tells me I’m a ‘give you the shirt off my back’ kind of guy.” He replied with a chuckle. Shut the hell up Yutaka. He doesn’t want to hear your life story.

“Shirt off your back, huh?”

Yutaka narrowed his eyes at the sudden mischievous tone in the taller male’s voice. He watched as Kouyou’s slender fingers carassed over one of the buttons of his shirt. 

“What if I wanted to wear this shirt? Right off your back?” He asked, dark eyes following his finger, and Yutaka suddenly became hyper aware of how sclose they stood in the enclosed space. 

His voice was rough when he finally replied. “Well, I would be inclined to give it to you.”

“I think I’d very much like to try it on.” That deep voice all but purred, long lashes lifting so Kouyou could look at him coyly. 

Where the hell had that shy man gone from minutes ago? Never before in his life had Yutaka ever been so instantly attracted to someone, not even Akira. The good person he supposedly was would have pushed Kouyou away, but he just couldn’t come up with a good enough reason to do so as he watched the other’s nimble fingers unbutton his shirt. 

Yutaka shrugged out of the dress shirt and handed it to the barista. “All yours. I’ll wait out there until you’re done changing.” He closed the closet door behind himself and sat down on the overstuffed leather loveseat that adorned part of his bedroom. The cool leather felt like heaven against his skin, successfully cooling him down a bit. Or at least it did until Kouyou stepped out of the closet, leaning back against the door. 

He’d rolled the sleeves up his forearms, and left only half the shirt buttoned. Kouyou smirked at him, lifting one arm above his head and causing the fabric ride up just enough to give him a glance of black-

Was that lace???

“Oh fuck.” He let slip, pushing the heel of his palm against his growing erection. This felt like a scene from some low budget porno. How had this even happened?

“Yu...ta...ka.” Kouyou puncuated each syllable of his name with a sway of his hips as he walked towards him, moving to straddle his thighs. 

The lawyer felt like he was moments away from passing out when Kouyou scooted back just enough to undo his pants, hand immediately delving inside and stroking him rather roughly. 

“I want this inside me. Please.” Kouyou whispered in his ear.

Like Yutaka could say no? 

With no other though in his head, he slid one hand under the brunette and pushed aside what he was no sure were lace panties. Kouyou moaned against his throat as he pushed one finger into him without hesitation. They were completely skipping foreplay but that didn’t mean Yutaka wanted to hurt him. 

“P-please. Don’t make me wait. I need you.”

“Okay. Okay baby. But at least let me move you over to the bed. I don’t want to hurt you more than necessary.” Yutaka said to him as he stood up from the sofa. 

Kouyou’s long legs automatically wrapped around his waist, his arms around his neck. Yutaka was dying to kiss that sweet mouth but held back. He wasn’t sure if the younger would be happy with some random hook up kissing him. For some reason kissing seemed more intimate. Too intimate. 

Kouyou let out a small yelp as he was dropped uncerimoniously on to the bed, but quickly scrambled up to his hands and knees, giving Yutaka a questioning glance over his shoulder. “Now?”

The lawyer grabbed a small bottle of lube from the nightstand and shivered as he covered himself in the cool liquid. He didn’t bother undressing either of them any further, just pulled that delicate lace to the side and slowly sunk himself into Kouyou while the other gently pushed back against him. 

“You feel like heaven. I could get addicted to your ass Kou.” He said, willing himself not to move for a moment. 

Kouyou rolled his hips, little whimpers leaving his plush lips. “Please do. I won’t say no.”

******

Yutaka barely held out longer than his younger lover. Feeling Kouyou tighten all around him as he came had sent him over the edge too. Now they were laying together in his bed, no sounds in the room other then their mingled breathing. 

The reality of what he’d just done started to sink in and Yutaka honestly felt sick. He didn’t know this man. What if he’d just consensually contracted some fatal disease from him? They hadn’t even used a condom. How stupid could he be?

“Yutaka?” The barista called to him softly. “I know you probably won’t care, or believe me, but I feel like I need to tell you anyway. This...isn’t me. I have never just jumped into bed with someone I just met. And I’ve never done it without protection with the couple of people I have been with. I’m not a whore. I just-”

It’s okay Kou.” Yutaka stopped him, rolling on this side so he could look at him properly. “I’m glad you said something, because I think we’re both in the same boat. This was a first for me too.”

Kouyou moved a little closer, laying his head on Yutaka’s shoulder. He took that as permission to wrap his arms around his thin frame. 

“So...what happens now then? We just go on like this never happened and be civil for Taka’s sake?”

Yutaka found himself fronwning at Kouyou’s suggestion. “Is that what you want to happen?”

The brunette shook his head, fingertip tracing imaginary patterns on the lawyer’s chest. “No, I don’t. I would like to have a chance to get to know you. But I also understand that I’m not the type of person for you. I’m too young and don’t belong in your world. You’re a freakin’ lawyer, and I barely graduated high school. So you don’t have to worry about me not taking your decision seriously. I got myself into this situation. I can be mature about it. I promise.”

The silence stretched on between them as Yutaka tried to decide what he really wanted. He was certain Kouyou wasn’t some kind of golddigger. He’d have wanted to meet them long before now. And the age thing didn’t really bother him either. They were only six years apart anyway, unlike Takanori and Akira. The only thing that really bothered him was the fact that he hadn’t ever really dated. He and Akira were best friends. And he’d been far too busy to date in school. How was he supposed to court someone like Kouyou? 

“I don’t want to pretend this didn’t happen. I want to get to know you better too. If you don’t mind that I am different from you. I don’t care that you’re younger, or that you work in a coffee shop. These things are irrelevant. Just always be honest with me and we’ll be fine.” He finally answered, tapping the top of Kouyou’s head which earned him a laugh.

Kouyou moved up, laying an arm on his chest. “If you’re serious about giving me a chance, then can I kiss you?”

“You don’t even have to ask.” Was all he could say before those sweet lips were pressed against his own. 

Yeah, he was definitely getting addicted to everything about Kouyou.


	7. Chapter 7

“Are you going to pout all the way home?”

Takanori turned to glare at the blond doctor as he pulled the old Mustang into the apartment complex’s parking garage. “I am not pouting. I’m just...perturbed.”

Akira frowned. “Why? What have I done to annoy you already today?”

“Stop being so dramatic Akira. We were supposed to be back three hours ago. But you took forever picking out a suit. Kouyou has been stuck here since one with Yutaka. They’ve probably been sitting on opposite sides of the dining room table staring at each other the whole time. We should have been here!” He snapped, pushing the door open a little harshly. 

“Hey! Don’t take your attitude out on my car!”

“Oh, I forgot you care more about her than me!” He yelled back, kicking the tire of the vintage car.

Akira rolled his eyes. “Now who’s being over dramatic? Taka, you little drama queen. I’m sure they are fine. We’ve been cooped up in the apartment too much lately. Is it really so bad that I just wanted to spend some time out with you?” He asked, trapping Takanori between himself and the trunk of the car.

Takanori had to swallow a couple times as he looked up at the blond. He hated it when Akira got this close, it made his heart freak out and his brain go fuzzy. And it seemed the closer they were to his birthday the more this seemed to happen. 

“Sweet words from a forked tongue Suzuki.” He spat, pushing past the blonde to head for the main building. 

He wasn’t really angry about them being late, it was just an excuse. In truth, Takanori was angry at himself. Angry that he’d allowed himself to get carried away and believe that Akira had feelings for him beyond simply being his guardian. But stupidly he had believed it. At least he had until a few nights ago when Akira had asked him to get a paper from his desk and Takanori had come face to face with the lease paper. Akira had rented an apartment just off campus from his new school. At first Takanori had been excited, but then he’d seen only his name under ‘occupants’. Akira was moving him out without even talking to him about it. 

It hurt. 

It killed him actually. He’d cried himself to sleep that night, and now? He was just...angry.

“Kouyou? He Kou, where are you?” He called as he walked through the front door. When he didn’t get a response, he poked his head into the kitchen before heading downstairs. He heard the tv but no other voices. And he found out why as he walked around the edge of their giant sofa. Kouyou was fast asleep, lounged back against Yutaka’s chest, the lawyer’s arms around him as he too slept quietly. They looked so peaceful it made Takanori’s throat tight. He didn’t need this right now.

“Is Kouyou here?” Akira asked as he grabbed Takanori’s arm before he could escape up to his room. 

“Yes, he and Yutaka are downstairs. They must have fallen asleep watching a movie.” He answered. “Can I go now?”

The blonde sighed. “Taka please. Tell me why you’re so angry with me. I can’t make things right if I don’t know what I’ve done wrong, and I don’t want to fight with you all night. Or ever, for that matter.”

Maybe you should have thought about that before you decided to ship me off.

Takanori felt a tug at his heartstrings but refused to give in to it. He couldn’t just pretend everything was okay, like that sheet of paper on Akira’s desk wasn’t ripping him pieces. There was so much he wanted to tell the doctor. I love you, please don’t push me away. But really what good would it do when Akira had already made up his mind? 

“Don’t worry Aki. In another week you won’t have to worry about us fighting anymore.” He said, leaving the blonde to head upstairs. 

“What’s that supposed to mean? Taka?!”

Takanori could feel tears hot on his cheeks as he ignored Akira and locked himself in his room. He had a couple hours to get ready, but for now just curling up on his bed and crying felt like the best thing to do. 

******

“Are you mad at me because of Yutaka? I’ll break it off if you want me too, but I really like him Taka.”

The smaller brunette stared at his friend through the floor length mirror of the theater’s powder room. Kouyou was applying shiny gloss to his already too pretty lips. 

“No, Kou I don’t want you to do that. Believe it or not I am actually happy for you. Yutaka is a good man. Very good. You deserve someone like him to take care of you. I’m just...jealous. I’m sorry if I came off like I didn’t care. Could I use that? It’s clear right?”

Kouyou nodded. “Here, let me.” He said, putting a hand gently under Takanori’s chin as he spread the sticky gloss over his lips. “Taka, I don’t think it’s a good idea for you to move in with me.”

Takanori narrowed his, currently light blue, gaze on his friend. “Why? Are you worried that it’ll mess up things for you with Yutaka?”

The older man shook his head. “No, I just think it’s premature. I don’t understand why you aren’t willing to talk to Akira about this first.”

“I will.”

“Before the night you plan to move in?”

 

“I will not. Kouyou it won’t do any good. I refuse to talk to him because then I’d have to lay out all my feelings for him to trample underfoot. Akira just wants me gone. It’s fine. But I’m not going to live in an apartment he pays for out of guilt of wanting me to go away. I’ve already got a job set up, so I won’t be a freeloader. Then when you move in with Yuta, I’ll just take over your lease. It’s a perfect plan. Don’t worry about it Kou. I’ve got everything under control. Let’s just go enjoy the show tonight okay?”

He could tell his friend wanted to argue more but he decided to keep his mouth shut and left the room with him.

********

It was almost impossible for Takanori to pay attention to the play. He kept getting distracted. Distracted by the way Kouyou’s thumb brushed back and forth over Yutaka’s where their hands were entwined in the barista’s lap. By the way the two of them would periodically turn and smile at one another. Taka had never witnessed love at first sight...His heart was breaking. 

The house lights were fading out, signalling the beginning of the second half when it happened, the second half when it happened, the smallest touch of Akira’s pinky finger to his own. At first Takanori had figured it was unintentional, Akira hadn’t so much as glanced away from the stage, but then it happened a second and third time, lingering just a little longer each time. 

When Takanori turned to look at the elder, Akira laid his hand, palm up, on his thigh. Taka frowned and looked around but no one was paying attention so he slowly slid his hand into the doctor’s. Their fingers slipped between one another’s perfectly, like puzzle pieces. Akira then squeezed his hand lightly, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. 

While Takanori was sure Akira was just fucking with his emotions again, he decided not to care. In six days he wouldn’t have to deal with it anymore. For now he’d just go with the flow.   
********

Akira held his hand in the limo. Even rest his hand on the younger’s lower back as they entered and exited the elevator. Was he just trying to make Takanori fall apart publically?

“Kou, you are staying over tonight, right? It’s too late for you to go home.” He asked as they all tiredly shuffled into the apartment. 

Kouyou nodded, albeit a bit hesitantly. “Yutaka told me earlier that I could stay. Is that okay with you?”

“Of course it is. Just remember the walls are not soundproof, ‘kay?”

“Taka! Stop it!” His friend hissed at him as Yutaka snickered behind him. Kouyou turned on him next. “Don’t you laugh. You were the one calling out my name.”

That immediately sobered Yutaka who reached out for Kouyou’s hand. “I think that’s enough sharing for one night. Come on, I’ll make up the bed in the spare room for you.” 

“Night Taka. Akira, it was nice to finally meet you. Thank you for this evening.”

“You’re welcome any time Kouyou. Have a good night.” When they were alone Akira turned back to him. “So...I’m not really ready to turn in yet. Do you want to play a game or something? We haven’t in a while.”

Takanori pondered that for a moment. Akira seemed almost...nervous? “Um, sure. I’m going to go get ready for bed first though. I’ll come over when I’m done.”

“Sounds perfect.” The doctor replied with a smile before heading for the kitchen. 

*******

Takanori took his time changing clothes and washing his face. By the time he was finished with his nightly ritual his thoughts were more scrambled then ever. He just couldn’t understand Akira’s actions no matter how hard he tried. He gave up for the night and left the room. 

Apparently he’d waited too long. He found Akira laying on his bed atop the silky black sheets, a chess board set up beside him. Takanori found himself feeling guilty as he quietly put the chess set away and went around the side of the bed to kneel down in front of the blonde. He noticed the older man had something clutched in his closed fist, but couldn’t tell what it was other than a small piece of paper. As gently as possible, Taka pried the paper from Akira’s grasp and just...stared at it.

It wasn’t paper after all. No, it was a picture of Akira and himself the first time Takanori had ever rode the subway. The photo was crumpled like this wasn’t the first time the doctor had fallen asleep with it in his hand, but why? Why did he keep this? It wasn’t like that had been a particularly important day, but it was one of the few pictures they’d actually taken together. Was that significant?

He looked up from the photo at Akira. Those bright amber eyes were hidden, his lips parted slightly as he breathed. Takanori was aching to know what he tasted like. But he would never know, would he? Unless…

With his heart pounding out a warning, Takanori leaned in until he could feel Akira’s warm lips against his own. He could have stayed just like this for an eternity, and it wouldn’t have been long enough. God he was so tired of crying over this infuriating man. 

The young brunette pulled away, keeping the photo clenched in his hand. Before he could reach his room he stalled in front of the guest room. He could hear Kouyou’s soft laugh from inside and hushed whispers from Yutaka. He wanted to pound on the door and ask why they were , mocking his pain with their happy smiles and fleeting touches, but Takanori knew he was being unrealistic, not to mention bitter. They weren’t rubbing their newfound relationship in his face. Neither of them were the type to do such a thing. He was just so jealous. He would give anything to have Akira look at him with that kind of love in his eyes. But it just wasn’t in his cards. That’s why he had to leave. It was the best option for both of them.


	8. Chapter 8

“Yuta? Where are you? Are you free for lunch?” Kouyou asked as the line was picked up. He held his cell between his ear and shoulder, digging through his bag for his train card.

Yutaka laughed on the other end and the sound sent off butterflies in his chest. “Um, I’m at the office actually… Could you do me a huge favor?”

“Of course.”

“I’ll send you money if you’ll pick something up and come here for lunch. I’m sorry. We will go out soon, I promise. I’m just really busy to-”

“Yutaka stop! I know your job keeps you fairly busy. Don’t ever apologize for that. I will just do my best to fit into the convenient moments, okay? Now, I’m not exactly dressed to come to your office, but I could have something delivered to you?” He suggested as he finally found the card. 

His boyfriend simply chuckled. “I don’t care what you’re wearing I just want to see you. I just sent you money, pick up whatever you like and hurry here. I’ll text you the address. Can’t wait to see you. Oh hell, Kou, I have to go. Be safe!”

“I’ll be there soon.” He answered before ending the call.

It was hard to believe they’d only been together for four days now. Kouyou felt as if he’d known Yutaka his entire life, though he wasn’t sure if the lawyer felt the same. All he was hoping for was to be flexible enough to fit into Yutaka’s schedule so he would keep him around for awhile. He knew he and Yutaka wouldn’t last, logically, that was reality. But he would take what he could get. Would it hurt? Like fucking hell. Was he going to do it anyway? Of course. 

Kouyou waited until Yutaka’s text came through with the office’s address before entering the subway. He knew of a small shop not far from the address that made the most amazing soups. On a cold day like this he could use the warmth, and he could afford it too, which meant he could give Yuta his money back. Win, win.

Despite the cold, Kouyou was in good spirits as he left the little soup shop. Now all he had to do was find Yutaka’s office. His smile faltered a bit as he came face to face with the giant glossy faced building. He suddenly felt very, very out of place. Maybe he could just tell Yutaka he had an emergency and had to go to work? 

No.

If he wanted to be with the lawyer then he needed to learn how to be comfortable in his world, and so he found himself approaching what he supposed was the front desk. A long haired woman wearing a headset and suit eyed him suspiciously as he tried his best no to panic. 

“May I help you?” She asked, dark eyes roaming over him rather judgmentally. 

Kouyou bit at his bottom lip. “Um, yes. I’m here to see Yutaka? I brought lunch.”

The woman arched one perfectly manicured brow at him. “I will let him know it’s arrived.” She said, opening a drawer under her desk. She pulled out a handful of dollar bills and held them out to him. “You can just leave it here. I’ll take it in to him. Thank you.”

“What? No...I’m not a delivery boy. I’m here to have lunch with him. Yutaka is my boyfriend.” Kouyou told her proudly. 

“Of course you are sweetheart. Let me just call him.” She said snidely, reaching for her phone. She spoke into the receiver, a smirk on her lips, but it slowly faded and all Kouyou heard was a nervous ‘Yes sir’. “He’ll be right out.” She informed him rather tersely.

“Thank you.” Was all he replied. 

Yutaka came out through a set of heavy black doors, a bright smile on his face. He immediately gave the taller brunette a small kiss and took the bag from his arms. “I’m so glad you could come. It’s been a long morning, but seeing you makes it better. Come on, we’ll eat in my office.” He said happily. “Hold my calls please Maya. You look good by the way Kou.”

Kouyou refrained from childishly sticking his tongue out at the secretary, and followed Yutaka through the door. “Thank you. I know you said you were busy Yuta. I don’t need to stay. Seeing you is enough.”

Yutaka rolled his eyes, setting the bag on the coffee table in his office. There were dark brown leather sofa’s on either side of the small table. His boyfriend must be a pretty damn good lawyer to have an office this size. 

“Don’t be absurd Kou. You came all the way here. The least I could do is take a few moments to spend with you. Oh, this smells good. Where did you go?” 

Kouyou pulled the four cups of soup and two little loaves of bread from the bag. “Um, it’s called the Ladle? It’s a little shop down the road from here. I figured it was cold, soup sounded good. I got a few different kinds. I wasn’t sure which you’d like.”

“I so don’t deserve you. Next time I’ll kick Akira and Taka out of the house and cook for you, a proper date.”

The mention of Takanori made Kouyou pause, suddenly remembering why he’d wanted to see Yutaka today to begin with. 

“Um, actually, I need to talk to you about Taka. He’s going to kill me for telling you, but the more I think about it, the more I know it’s the right thing to do.”

Yutaka frowned. “Okay...what’s going on?”

Kouyou sighed and silently prayed that this wouldn’t ruin what he was trying to build with the lawyer. “Takanori plans to move in with me the day after his birthday.”

The brunette stopped with a spoon halfway to his mouth. “He’s going to what?! Why? Did something happen? This is going to kill Akira if he finds out. I don’t understand why he would do that.” 

“He found a lease paper for an apartment in Akira’s office. He believes he’s being thrown out because Akira is tired of dealing with him. So he decided to move in with me and cut ties. But we kind of threw a wrench into that second part when we started dating. I just- I can’t see Akira doing that to him.”

Yutaka shook his head. “I told that idiot his plan was stupid. I told him not to rent that apartment. But as ridiculous as it sounds, Akira thinks he’s doing it for Taka.”

Kouyou put his food down so he could focus more on what his boyfriend was saying. “How does kicking him out help Taka?”

“He wasn’t kicking him out Kou. Akira fell in love with Taka. The moment they met, I think. I never truly understood how that could happen until I met you, but now I get how he feels. All this time he’s kept those feeling to himself, because Taka is so young, but he’s afraid he won’t be able to when he turns eighteen. So in an effort to make Takanori comfortable, but not drive him away, he leased that apartment to give him a place to go if he felt uneasy being around Akira.”

“But, the only place Taka wants to be is with Akira.”

Yutaka nodded. “I know that, you know that, and so does Taka, but try getting that through Akira’s thick skull. He can’t ‘understand’ why Taka would be interested in him, so in his dumb head, there is nothing between them.”

Kouyou scoffed. “Your friend is an idiot.”

Yutaka laughed, leaning over to smack him on the head. “He’s my idiot friend though, and he seems to only be that way when it comes to Taka.”

“You have to talk to him Yuta. Tell him what Taka’s planning so he can tell him the truth. I told Taka I didn’t want him to do this. I don’t think it’s a good idea and I didn’t want you to be mad at me because I let him move in. But he’s stubborn. I’d rather he stay with me than some stranger.”

The lawyer got up from the sofa and came over to his side, sitting down beside him and basically pulling Kouyou on to his lap. “I never would have been angry with you. But thank you for telling me. I will talk to Akira tonight when I get off work.”

Kouyou smiled, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s neck, and pulling him closer. “Thank you, Yuta.” 

“Not a problem.” He replied, leaning his head against Kouyou’s chest. 

He felt Yutaka sigh and arms tightened around his waist a bit, but other than that and the gentle movement of Kouyou’s fingers through his lover’s hair, they were still and silent. Content. Kouyou couldn’t remember ever being this comfortable around someone. Usually lulls in conversation made him anxious but Yutaka was his calm it seemed. 

His quiet reverie was broken when a gentle kiss was pressed to the side of his jaw. He turned his head to meet those sweet lips, just little, almost innocent kisses. 

“You are so addicting Kou.” Yutaka whispered as he laid him back against the sofa, mouthing back on his throat. Kouyou immediately parted his legs to cradle the older man between them. 

But just as fingers began expertly unbuttoning his jeans, the office door opened, a tall blonde haired man entering the room. “Yutaka? Do you have a minute to-” He stopped, eyes wide as saucers. 

Yutaka just laughed, pushing himself off Kouyou before helping him to stand. “Guess I’m going to have to learn to lock that door. Um, Kou, this is Lucus, my business partner. Luke, this is Kouyou, my boyfriend.”

“Nice to meet you Kouyou.” The man gave him a genuine smile and held out his hand. 

Kouyou shook his hand, a blush coloring his cheeks. “You too. I’m sorry you had to walk in on that.”

Lucus waved his hand in front of him. “Payback for the traumatizing times Yutaka walked in on my wife and me. It’s just so hard to find time after having kids. Tell me though, is Yutaka blackmailing you? How did a nerd like this get someone as gorgeous as you?”

“Hey! I’d like to think I’m at least average and I hope that Kou lost his glasses and the fuzzy outline he sees is an Adonis.”

Kouyou shot his boyfriend a glare. “Well, in truth, I’m wearing contacts. I do wear glasses at home, but I think you should be asking Yuta those questions. I mean, I’ve seen him naked… I won the lottery.”

“Kou! The hell?! Stop talking please?” Yutaka whispered harshly while Lucus was laughing his ass off. “Very funny. Why the hell are you here anyway?”

“Oh, don’t be like that Yuta. It was a compliment.” The blonde said before sobering up. “I came to talk to you about Maya. Have you found a replacement for her yet?”

Kouyou frowned. They were trying to fire the secretary?

“Um, not ye-” The brunette turned to him, a grin on his face. “Kou? How would you like a new job?”


	9. Chapter 9

Takanori’s birthday was tomorrow.

Akira sat in the middle of his bed, pictures spread out on the duvet before him. He had photos of the two years Taka had been in his care, and his heart was breaking just looking at him now. 

Yutaka had left maybe half an hour ago. He’d told Akira all about the little brunette’s plan to move in with Kouyou. It had shocked him how far this had gone without registering on his radar. Taka didn’t have the full story, but the teen hadn’t even tried to talk to him about it. Akira had wanted to storm into the younger man’s room and demand an explanation but he knew Takanori well enough to know that approach would only make things worse. So eventually he’d settled here. 

Eventually Yutaka’s haunting grandfather clock rang out that it was eleven o’clock. He knew Takanori was asleep by now, but he had to do something. If he just sat here waiting for a miracle to happen he would lose Taka for good. 

Akira quickly put all the pictures back in their box and left his bedroom. Just like he’d expected, Takanori’s room was dark, the young man curled up beneath the sheets of his much too large bed. He hesitated only a moment before lifting the soft sheets and crawling into the bed. Once he was close enough, Akira molded himself against the much shorter line of Takanori’s body, draping one arm over his waist. The close contact had him relaxing almost immediately.

“Akira? That you?” Came Taka’s drowsy voice a few moments later. 

“Yeah, it’s just me. Go back to sleep Taka.”

Takanori struggled a bit to roll over onto his other side, but Akira kept his arm tight around his waist, just to make sure he wouldn’t leave.

“Aki, what are you doing in here? You should be in bed.”

“I know. I just wanted to be close to you one last time if you’re going to leave me tomorrow.”

The younger man went rigid in his arms. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Akira wished the room wasn’t so dark so he could see the expression on Taka’s face. “That’s a lie. Kouyou outed you Takanori. He told Yutaka what you were planning because he didn’t agree with it. I wish you had just come and talked to me about it. You could have just told me you wanted to leave.”

He must have struck a nerve because now Takanori was pulling away, sitting up away from him. “Wanted to leave? I never wanted to leave. You’re the one kicking me out! I saw the paper Akira. I’m not stupid.”

“Well you’re sure acting like it! If you had just talked to me about it we could have avoided this week of fighting.”

He heard the younger inhale deeply, probably trying to calm himself down. “Then it explain it to me now. Why did you rent out that apartment?”

This was it. He couldn’t lie anymore.

“Because I love you.” 

“What?”

“Trust me, I know how wrong that is. I’ve been fighting it for three years now. But now you’re older and I don’t know if I can stop these thoughts anymore. I so badly just want to hold you and kiss you. Protect you. But I knew that once I told you, even though I’d never act on any of it, that you would begin to feel uncomfortable around me. I wanted to give you a place to go where you were free of me, but I could still care for you, even in a small way. I- I won’t ever just show up there. I’d call if I needed anything. Very, very low contact. None, if I can help it. I just want you to be able to feel safe where you live.”

The room was silent for so long that Akira would have assumed he was alone had he not still been able to feel Takanori’s presence. 

“I want you to break the lease on that apartment Akira.” Takanori finally said, his voice loud and steady in the silent room. 

“Fine, but if you’re going to move in with Kouyou at least let me help you. So you don’t have to work through school. Please.”

He felt Takanori’s hand gently pat the top of his own like he was searching for something. That hand moved up his arm to his cheek. Taka was closer to him now, he could feel it. 

“I’ll let you help me, but I’m not going anywhere Akira. You said you wanted me to feel safe and comfortable? The only place I can do that is with you. You’re an idiot if you think I don’t love you.”

Before Akira could reply the softest brush of lips pressed to his own and it took him a full couple of seconds to realize Takanori was kissing him. His heart went nuts, his mind foggy. All he could focus on was that slight pressure. 

When the younger pulled away, he rested his forehead against Akira’s, their noses almost touching. He had to be dreaming. 

“Taka?” God his voice was so gravely. “Are you sure? I’m so much older than you. Don’t you want to wait and find someone better?”

“Shut up Aki. There is no one else for me. Only you. Age doesn’t dictate love, and I love you. So please, just kiss me back.”

No way in hell was he going to argue that, but he was still hesitant as he let his hands travel the same path Takanori’s had until he could frame his face. When their lips met again, Akira let himself go. As it went deeper, he felt the little brunette’s tongue slide along his lower lip and was slightly shocked at how forward the younger was being.

Takanori’s mouth was so hot and sweet and Akira just couldn’t get enough as he pressed more into that heat and searched out every inch. He was so lost in their kiss that he hadn’t even realized Takanori had laid back, pulling Akira with him until he felt the smaller male arch up against his chest. The small moan that followed was what made the doctor finally pull away. 

“Hold on Taka. I- I just need to stop right now.” He stuttered out, sitting away from the other.

He could hear the annoyance in Takanori’s voice when he spoke. “Why? What did I do wrong?”

Akira grabbed for his smaller hands. “You didn’t do anything wrong. It’s me. I can’t do this with you right now.”

“Why? You said you loved me.”

“I know. And I do, that’s why I have to wait. When I admitted to Yutaka how I felt about you, I promised him and myself that I wouldn’t touch you until you turned eighteen.”

Takanori scoffed. “Akira that’s stupid. I’ll be eighteen in like four hours. Who cares?”

“I care. I know it sounds stupid to you Taka, but I need to keep this promise. Please.” He all but begged. 

“Okay, okay. But if I don’t get to kiss you in the morning I will get my revenge in very creative ways.”

That had Akira chuckling, and reaching for the little brunette again. “When have I ever denied you anything Taka?”

The younger scoffed as he pulled Akira down to lay with him. “You make a fairly good point. Will you at least stay here tonight? I promise to keep my lips to myself.”

“What about your hands?”

“I’m only human Akira. Besides, I’m much better with my lips. Trust me.”

Akira opened his eyes, trying to get the image Takanori was alluding to out of his head. “And how would you even know if you’re any good or not?”

“Um, Kouyou?”

“Excuse me?”

“No, no! Don’t be mad. I begged him. I wanted to try and I threatened to pay some guy at school if he wouldn’t help me. We didn’t have sex though. Just- We didn’t do anything else.” Takanori trailed off and Akira didn’t even want to think about that. 

“Taka you cannot keep threatening people to get them to do what you want. You could get Kouyou in trouble, you know? You’re a minor.”

“I know.” Taka answered softly and honestly sounded regretful. “But I promise that’s all that happened. We never...he never...he’s never been inside me. I never let him do that.” Takanori admitted and some how it made Akira feel much better about the whole thing. He didn’t care so much that Taka had wanted to explore, all teenagers did, but he had been worried that because of his past Takanori wouldn’t be interested in any of it. 

And yet he still couldn’t help but ask. Because maybe what his father had done had messed him up more than Akira originally thought. “Why not? Are you scared to go that far?”

Takanori shook his head. “No, not scared. It’s cliche but I just wanted my first time to be with someone I really loved.”

My first time.

Internally Akira was rejoicing. Taka still considered himself a virgin then.

“That’s not cliche Taka. You should wait. It’s a big deal.”

A weak punch to his sternum surprised him. 

“I was talking about you, idiot! I told Kou it was either you or no one. You’re the only one I trust enough to- to go that far. Although, Kouyou says you’re more of a sub anyway.” The smaller man stated. 

Akira choked on his own breath. What the fuck?!  
“And what does Kouyou know of my sexual tendencies?”

“He told me what Yutaka told him. That you’ve always been a bottom. I think it’s hot to be honest. I used to picture the two you together sometimes at night.” Takanori answered, his voice getting softer, breathy even. “Did you ever get off thinking about me, Akira?”

 

“I think it’s time to go to sleep Taka.”

“Oh no you don’t.” The brunette laughed and rolled over on top of him, propping his elbows up on Akira’s chest. “Come on Aki. Confess your dirty secrets.”

He wanted dirty secrets? Fine. 

Akira grabbed on to the teen’s hips and flipped him on to his back, pressing his himself against him. Takanori seemed stunned as he leaned down to press his lips to his pierced ear. “I did Taka. Almost every night. Mm, I could come now just thinking about how tight your pretty little ass will be.” He said, licking along the shell of his ear. 

Takanori shivered. “O-okay.” He squeaked. “Good- Goodnight Akira.”

Akira chuckled as he laid back down beside the overwhelmed brunette, and Takanori rolled to face away from him. “Goodnight Taka. I love you.”

“I love you too Aki.” Takanori replied, voice muffled by his pillow.

*******

“He wants to what?! Today? Are there even flights open?”

Akira smirked over the rim of his coffee cup as his friend freaked out. “Taka wants to celebrate his birthday in Miami. I told him to pick a flight and we’d go, but he wants you and Kouyou to come along as well.”

The taller brunette choked on his cereal and dropped his spoon. “Miami? He’s crazy, I can’t go.”

Yutaka frowned, patting his lover on the back. “Why not Kou? I didn’t think you had any plans for this weekend?”

Kouyou shook his head, shoveling another mouthful of sugary cereal past his lips. “I don’t, but I just started my new job, and I just don’t have the money to do something like that. You go Yutaka. You deserve a relaxing weekend.”

“Kou, it won’t be relaxing if you aren’t there. I’ll just be wanting to come home the entire time. You don’t work weekends and I’m inviting you, so money isn’t the problem. Why don’t you want to go?” Yutaka asked softly. 

“I just… What if I go and you spend that much time with me and decide we really shouldn’t be together? We’ve only been together a week. We’ve never spent that much time together.”

Yutaka only smiled and poured himself more orange juice. “That’s not going to happen babe. You’re just going to have to trust me on this one. But I would really like it if you would accompany me.” 

Kouyou chewed on his bottom lip, but eventually nodded his head. “I guess if my boss demands I go, then I have no choice. How did Taka even get you to agree to this trip anyway? Must have given you one hell of a blow this morning, huh?”

Akira’s water went down the wrong pipe and he coughed, looking away from the brunette while Yutaka chided him. “No, he-”

“If I had got my lips on him this morning you’d know it. He wouldn’t be able to shut up about it. Fucker was up and out of bed early just to get away from me.” Takanori stated, walking into the kitchen and taking a seat at the bar next to him. His hair was all mussed and he still looked half asleep, but he wrapped his arms around one of Akira’s and leaned against him. 

“Well good morning sleeping beauty. Looking a little rough around the edges there.” Kouyou teased, earning him a half assed glare from the youngest of them.

“Fuck off Kou-kou. I had a rough night. Some asshole snuck into my room and confessed his undying love for...my ass.” 

Akira groaned, setting his glass down a bit harshly. “I’m regretting my poor decision making skills already.”

He felt Takanori chuckle against his arms so he leaned over to press a kiss to the top of his head. “By the way, happy birthday Princess.”

Takanori lifted his head then meet his gaze. Olive brown eyes narrowed on him before he just shrugged and put his head back down. “I’ll take that. Make me some coffee peasant!” He directed at Kouyou who laughed but got up to make his friend’s coffee.

It was going to be one hell of a weekend...


	10. Chapter 10

“Are we off the ground yet?”

Yutaka gave a concerned look to Kouyou. His boyfriend’s hands were so tight on the arms rests his knuckles were white, and his eyes were squeezed shut. 

“Kou, it’s okay. Nothing is going to happen. Baby open your eyes.” He tried to reassure the frightened brunette. This was Kouyou’s first time on a plane apparently and he wasn’t doing so great. They were just now being taxied to the runway and he was about two seconds away from a full blown panic attack.

“I can’t Yuta. I can’t.” He whispered.

“Just pretend it’s a car. Pretend we’re back home just driving the Porsche around. Maybe outside the city. With the top down. I know you like that, with the wind blowing through your hair. I know you like that. Now open your eyes and watch the city go by.”

To Yutaka’s complete disbelief, Kouyou’s pretty eyes opened and focused on the widow just as the plane lifted off the ground. Yutaka took one of his hands and held it tightly. “See you did it. Everything is fine.”

Kouyou relaxed even more, sitting back in his seat. “Thank you Yuta.”

“Not a problem. Look, you’re doing much better than Taka.” He replied, pointing across the isle where the small brunette was wrapped up in Akira’s arms, faced pressed to the doctor’s chest. 

“Takanori will be a pro at this in a few years after flying back and forth from Paris for fashion shows. He’s gonna be famous. One way or another. He’s too...much, not to be.”

Yutaka couldn’t but smile at the fondness in Kouyou’s tone. “You’re probably right. And he has good friends to get him there. What about you Kou? Do you want to go back to school?” He asked, hoping his younger lover wouldn’t take his inquiry the wrong way.

Kouyou frowned, glancing out the window again. “I don’t know. I haven’t really thought about it. I don’t know what I’d go back for. I’m not particularly good at anything so it would probably just be a waste of time and money. Do...you want me to go back?”

The lawyer shook his head. “No, I was purely curious. I just wanted you to know I would support your choice either way.”

His boyfriend’s smile just about blinded him. “I will think about it. Maybe I’ll try to do something.”

“Whatever you want Kou. Just ask and we’ll make it happen.”

********

“This room is gorgeous! Yuta look at this bed, you could fit ten people on here!”

“I better be the only other person in that bed with you.” Yutaka replied, setting his suitcase by the closet. 

Kouyou turned around to glare at him, hands on his hips. “Even if that other person was Akira?”

Yutaka stopped what he was doing and turned back to his boyfriend. “Why would you say that?”

The other’s expression softened. “You love him. I know it. Taka knows too. Akira loves you too. I was talking to Takanori about this the other day when I thought he was still moving out. I know you’re not the cheating type Yuta. That’s not what I’m saying at all. But you told me before that Akira is like me. He likes to be submissive to you. Taka...he can’t do that for him. I’m afraid now that they’re together that Akira might miss having a place for that outlet. I guess what I’m trying to say is, if he comes to you, don’t turn him away. Does that make sense?”

It took a full awkward moment for his brain to form a reaction to Kouyou’s words, and the brunette started fidgeting with the end of his shirt.

“Kou...I don’t even know what to say to that. You don’t need to worry about this. You are the only one I will be taking to bed. Akira will figure that part of himself out. So no more talk like this okay?”

Kouyou slowly nodded his head. “Okay. I’m sorry. I’m gonna change. Taka said he wanted to go shopping, but it’s too warm here for long sleeves and jeans.”

“Alright. Hey, stop a second.” He said, pulling the other to a stop as he tried to pass him and pressed a quick kiss to those sweet lips. “Thank you for trying to look out for Akira. You’re very sweet.”

That seemed to cheer him up a bit. Yutaka caught him smiling as he pulled clothes from his suitcase and disappeared into the bathroom. Yutaka found himself smiling too. He was so happy that Kouyou had decided to come with them. Spending an entire weekend without the younger man would have been hell. It panicked him to think about how quickly he’d become attached to Kouyou so he tried his best to just let it go and live in the moment. He didn’t figure someone like the younger would be with him for long, so he planned to take full advantage of the time he had. 

By the time the bathroom door opened again, he’d made his way out onto the balcony that overlooked the ocean. It was so drastically different here than in New York. He could get used to Miami.  
“Taka’s already calling me. Are you ready to go?” Kouyou’s voice drifted out to him and had Yutaka turning towards him. 

He sent up a silent thanks that he was holding on to the railing or he’d have ended up on the floor as his eyes roamed over his lover. Kouyou had his hair messily pulled half up, light blue shadow on his eyes. He had on a thin white shirt that hung off his shoulder and a black tank top matched with a pair of dark blue jean shorts that didn’t hide much of those gorgeous mile long legs. He looked so comfy and beautiful. Yutaka knew damn well his mouth was hanging open.

“Yutaka? Did you hear me?” He asked, head tilting to the side so loose trendles of hair brushed his bare shoulder. 

“You…” The lawyer shook his head, trying to get a grip on himself. “Yes, I’m ready to go.”

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, of course. You just… Kouyou you’re so damn gorgeous.” He finally got out and was rewarded by the other blushing and looking away.

“Are you sure? I try not to dress like this at home, especially not around you.” The tall brunette replied almost nervously.

Now it was Yutaka’s turn to be confused. “Why? You’re beautiful no matter what you wear.”

Kouyou turned even redder. “I- You may think that but I don’t want to risk being seen by someone who knows you and chance embarrassing you in some way. If someone saw me like this they may think...you are paying me.”

Ooooh….

Yutaka felt his heart sink in his chest. “Is this because of the age thing? Kou, if being yourself with me makes you feel this way then you should have told me. I won’t force you to stay in this relationship. I couldn’t care less what anyone else says, but I don’t want you to feel negatively about yourself Kouyou. Ever. So be honest with me. If you want to go home I will help you get there.”

Kouyou looked up at him and the threat of tears was there in his eyes. Oh hell...what if he actually left? Could Yutaka even handle that?

Luckily before he could start hyperventilating Kouyou stepped forward, wrapping thin arms around his neck. Yutaka immediately returned the embrace, feeling his boyfriend’s heavy sigh. 

“I’m not going anywhere. You’ll have to force me to leave.” Kouyou’s deep voice was muffled against his neck. 

“That will never happen. And if anyone says anything like that to you Kou, you come tell me. I won’t put up with someone calling you derogatory names.”

A little chuckle. “Except for you, right?”

Yutaka smirked, rubbing his hands up and down the other’s back. “Right. But you bring that on yourself acting like such a little whore.” He teased.

“Mmm. Let’s skip shopping and I’ll show you just how much of a whore I really am.” Kouyou purred into his ear, making Yutaka shiver. 

“As tempting as that is, and believe me, with these shorts it’s so fucking tempting, Taka would kill us both. We’ve got all evening though.”

Kouyou pouted, making Yutaka want to leave even less, but then he perked back up. “Maybe I’ll find something else interesting to wear while we’re out shopping. You did promise we could go down to the beach later tonight though, don’t forget.”

“You keep teasing me like this and I’ll forget on purpose.”


	11. Chapter 11

“Couldn’t you simply move your practice down here? We could live in one of those cute little beach houses and spend every morning watching the shrimp boats, every evening watching the sunset. Wouldn’t that be lovely?”

Akira watched Takanori gaze out at the ocean. They had rented their own private cabana on the beach, but had the gauzy curtains open so they were able to watch the sun slowly disappearing. Taka was laying on his stomach, chin resting on his palm. He looked so happy and Akira still had a difficult time believing any of that was because of him. 

“Hmm, I don’t think moving down here is real pragmatic. What about school?”

Takanori rolled onto his side, pegging him with one of his signature smirks. “Eh, I’m already amazing. You’ve seen my designs. What do I need with school?”

“Takan-”

“I’m kidding! Don’t scold me. I’m going to school and we’re gonna move into a beautiful, over priced Manhattan apartment and live happily ever after until you’re too old to work then you can just travel with me while I work. And I could even get a set of tiny spoons so when you can’t eat anymore I can keep you alive for further torture.” He said, crawling on his hands and knees until he was nose to nose with Akira.

“You flatter me baby. I’m so happy to know you’ll be force feeding me when I’m an elderly vegetable. Until then though, can’t I enjoy being young a little longer?” Takanori giggled and Akira pulled him closer, gently kissing his plush lips. 

“Hmm, aren’t you worried you may break a hip? Or have a stroke?” The younger started laughing and Akira grabbed the back of his thighs, pulling as he pushed with his chest and flopped Takanori onto his back against the mattress. His eyes were wide with shock causing Akira to chuckle himself. 

“I think you underestimate my health, Princess.” He whispered, voice low and filled with so much want as Taka’s smaller body matched perfectly the curves of his own. He’d held back all weekend, not wanting to push the younger into anything he wasn’t ready for, but Akira would be lying if he said it wasn’t killing him. Especially looking down at him now as the last rays of sunlight filtered in orange through the cabana and highlighted his kissable lips. 

“Aki...I’m yours, you know that right? Forever. Just me and you.” Taka murmured into the disappearing light, lips just a brush of silk against his own. 

“Mm. Despite my arguments against it, yes. I do know.”

“Can we go back up to the room, please?”  
Akira frowned, Taka had stayed out later than this the last two nights. Why did he want to go back to the hotel room? “Are you feeling okay? Why do you want to go back up?”

The most beautiful blush spread across his cheeks and suddenly Akira understood. With a hopefully gently smile, he withdrew from Takanori and offered his hand to his boyfriend. The sand was still so warm on their bare feet as they made their way up the beach towards the back of the hotel, hand in hand. Everything seemed so surreal, the moon fighting the sun for space, blanketing the beach in a reddish purple that looked like fire, the sound of the waves lapping at the sand. Taka’s smaller hand squeezing his own. Akira would have argued with anyone who asked that this was in fact heaven. 

*******

It wasn’t until Akira had Takanori pressed against the soft white sheets that he caught the hesitation in his boyfriend’s eyes. The sea breeze from the open balcony doors ruffled his unruly hair and Akira couldn’t stop himself from burying his nose in the soft locks. 

“Taka, babe, you know this doesn’t have to happen, right? Not right now. Not ever. I don’t want you to feel like this is necessary.” Akira said seriously, pulling back just a bit. 

Confusion had replaced the apprehension on the younger’s features. “Do you not want me this way Aki?”

“What? No, that’s- You have no idea how much I want you, but I can also understand that I’m ten years older than you. I know we joke around but if you’ve decided you want this relationship to remain more platonic then I can handle it. Sex is a big deal. I don’t want you to feel like if it happens that you’re stuck with me because of it.”

Takanori sat up then and shoved at his chest. “Are you fucking kidding me Akira? Even now, right here in this moment, you still believe I’m going to change my mind, don’t you? Why can’t you just accept that I want you?”

“Because you don’t know what you want for sure Taka. You’re still a child.” He spat back before thinking the words through.

Takanori’s expression fell and tears welled up in his eyes, but he quickly blinked them away, standing up from the bed. 

“Taka I didn’t me-”

“Yes you did! Yes you did Akira.” He replied, far too calmly. “Because no matter how old I am, that is how you’re always going to see me. You’re pushing your insecurities off on me because you’re uncomfortable. Not me. I’m so fucking happy Akira. Because I love you. I don’t care how old you are. I am comfortable and happy in this relationship. The only trepidations I was having is that yes, this is a big deal and I’m nervous because I’m excited and I want it to be as good for you as it is going to be for me. I’m nervous because I’m so inexperienced. Not because I’m worried about being ‘stuck’ with you. You dumbass, I want to be stuck with you! But if you can’t get passed this then...I can’t be around you. I love you too much and it’ll kill me to not be yours. It almost drove me away before. Is that what you really want?” His little monologue done, Takanori gave into the exhaustion and hurt he felt, dropping into one of the chairs besides the balcony door. The last thing he wanted to be doing was fighting with Akira again. Maybe they’d only been together together for a few days but he’d been in love with the doctor for years. There was no one else he wanted, age be damned. But he wasn’t sure if he could handle it if Akira decided to break up with him already. 

The older man rubbed his hands over his face. “It’s very difficult to get over when I know there are so many better choices for you out there Taka. And you’ve barely had a chance to even take that into consideration. You’ve had two years to be out with other people but I’ve talked to Kouyou. He says you just brush off any kind of advances. What if one of those people you’re choosing to ignore are the right one for you?”

Takanori felt like ripping his hair out. Why was this so hard for Akira to understand? He remained calm as he stood up. “My ‘right one’ is right here Aki. It’s you, and only you. But I don’t want to be held at arm’s length. So I guess I won’t fight this time. Besides what’s a better birthday present than getting dumped? At least it’s dramatic enough to make a good story someday. I’m going to take a shower then head back down to the beach. I doubt I’ll be able to sleep so you can have the bed tonight.”

All he prayed for was some kind of protest from his now ex-boyfriend, but the bathroom door clicked shut behind him with no words from Akira. The finality of that click left his legs weak. Maybe he could just lay in here and cry until it didn’t hurt anymore. That was the adult thing to do, right?

In the end Takanori decided on a long shower, letting the tears fall with the hot water. Akira wasn’t in the room when he got out and part of him was thankful for it as he grabbed his phone and left. It was cool now in the cabana since the sun had finally set and the sheets of the platform bed felt like heaven against Takanori’s heated skin. He didn’t want to cry anymore over this. He didn’t want to give Akira another reason to feel guilty. The blond did tend to feel guilt over things when there was no reason for it, which was probably why he couldn’t just relax and be with Takanori. Akira felt guilty like he was taking some opportunity from him. He understood, but it was still so stupid. They were meant to be together. Hopefully Akira would realize that before too long. 

********

What the hell was he doing? The further he walked from the hotel the more his heart screamed at him to turn around and find Takanori. And truly that’s all Akira wanted to do, but how could he just go back and apologize after treating the younger like such a child? Would Taka even forgive him? He just loved him so much… Could he do it though? Could he be that selfish and allow Takanori to settle for him?

Akira found himself turning around before he’d consciously made the decision and broke out into a run. Takanori had left the hotel room a few hours ago so Akira hoped he was still down in the cabana. 

Luck seemed to be with him. As he pulled back the gauzy curtains he found Takanori laying on his side, arms and legs curled up in a ball like he’d been sleeping against Akira’s side. Fuck. He couldn’t even imagine not sleeping next to the teen for one night, much less forever. 

The younger didn’t wake up when Akira slowly rolled Takanori onto his back, situating himself between his legs. He just couldn’t wait to get his lips on all that soft skin. Taka frowned in his sleep as his shirt was pushed up, allowing Akira to press kisses all over his torso. It wasn’t until his tongue grazed over his nipple that Taka gasped, his eyes flying open, unfocused and sleepy. 

“Aki? W-what are you doing?” He asked, fists rubbing at his eyes. 

“Kissing you.”

“Why? We broke up.”

Akira shook his head, sticking his tongue out to trace around the now hardened peak, eliciting a small moan. “I should have never let you even leave the bed. I don’t want to break up. I want to be selfish and keep you all to myself. I want to make love to my boyfriend and keep him with me forever.”

Takanori’s eyes narrowed on him in the moonlight. “What changed? I’m just a child remember?”

“No, Taka you’re not. And I never should have said that. I was so wrong and I can’t break up with you. I can’t live without you Takanori.”

The teen’s gaze slid away from his own, color rising in his cheeks. “You’re so stupid Akira…”

“I know. I know I am, but can you forgive me for being so stupid?”

Smaller hands came up to frame his face, and Taka pulled him down until their lips could meet just briefly. “Love me Aki. Please?”

“I already do baby.” He replied, leaning back down to capture the other’s lips, pouring everything he felt into their kiss. 

******

He took extra care as he removed the younger’s clothes, covering every inch of his milky skin in little nips and kisses. Taka grabbed his hands before he could pull his tight boxers off though, and Akira raised his head to arch a questioning brow at him.

“I just… I’m a little self conscious I guess. Don’t expect too much okay?”

The blond had to stifle a laugh, but rolled his eyes as he pulled the fabric down Takanori’s legs. Those hands flew down to cover himself but Akira gently pushed his legs back apart to make himself comfortable between them again. Akira didn’t say anything, but lowered his head to finally get his mouth on one of those fleshy thighs. Takanori gasped, his fingers suddenly sinking into Akira’s hair and tugging slightly. Good. He wanted his cute little boyfriend to lose it, to moan and writhe beneath him, calling his name as he came undone. The thought alone had Akira hard already and they’d hardly even started. 

“Aki… I know you wanted to take things slow, but could we maybe save that for another time? I- I don’t think I’ll last long enough…” Takanori admitted, his hand slipping down to Akira’s cheek. 

The doctor turned his head to kiss his boyfriend’s palm with a deep chuckle. “Don’t worry baby. I won’t let that happen so soon. You’ll just have to trust me, yeah?”

Takanori looked skeptical but just laid back against the pillows and tried to relax. 

Akira on the other hand did exactly like he’d promised, touching and kissing his younger boyfriend until the other was simply a whimpering mess below him. 

“Please? Akira, I asked nicely, please?”

Takanori’s pleas were more than he could withstand. As much as he didn’t want to give in so soon he could tell Taka was anxious to move on, so he took the little bottle of lube from his pocket that he’d placed there earlier and sat back. 

“Alright, I guess I’ve made you wait long enough. Are you absolutely sure you want to do this?” He asked quietly, pouring some of the cool liquid on to his middle fingers. 

The hesitance from earlier seemed to have disappeared from the younger’s eyes and he nodded, bending his knees up to give Akira more space. “I’m sure. I’ve been waiting a long time for this. Let me feel you.” 

“Fuck. Taka. Don’t talk like that.”

“Then put them inside me already.”

He seemed so sure of himself, but when Akira pushed a single finger into him Taka’s head was thrown back, his teeth grinding together. For a moment the doctor wondered if maybe he should stop, but his boyfriend was making no move to push him away so he continued until he’d slipped past the second knuckle. That sweet little ass was clenching and releasing so deliciously around the invading digit that Akira couldn’t help but imagine how good it would feel once he was really inside. His patience was indeed running out.

Yet he still took his time, working his finger in and out. He brushed over that sweet spot a few times once he found it, causing Taka’s back to arch off the mattress.

“You’re so loud Taka. Did that feel good?” He chuckled, slowly pulling his finger free now that Taka was warmed up. 

“You know damn well that it did. Stop being so cheeky. Come on, you’ve got me all naked, but I still haven’t seen you. Come on, make all my sexy doctor fantasies come true.” 

“Doctor fantasies? Hmm. We may have to revisit that idea sometime.” Akira chuckled, moving off Takanori long enough to remove his clothing.

“You don’t even want to know how many nights I got myself off thinking about you in that white coat, sneaking into my room at night and kissing me.” 

Akira had to force himself not to let that mental image take over his mind. “As your doctor I have to tell you how horribly inappropriate that was Taka.” 

“But as my boyfriend?”

“The idea of you calling out my name every time you got off is undeniably sexy.” 

The answering giggle was cut short as Takanori’s eyes became glued to his hand. Akira gave himself a few lazy strokes, watching the younger’s cheeks flush pink again. 

“This is really happening…”

“Taka, I told you before we don’t have to- Ah!” Akira barely had time to catch himself from falling flat on his face as his boyfriend yanked his hair, pressing their lips together once again. 

And it was in the midst of that mind blowing kiss that he started to push into the smaller man, earning a multitude of groans and whines until his hips stilled and they both took a moment to just breathe.

Akira had never really believed in that whole cliched first time thing. Didn’t think it needed to be anything special, but right then with Takanori’s eyes squeezed shut below him and the moonlight above them, this felt like the first time, and it was special. Beyond anything he’d ever felt before. He knew things wouldn’t always be like this, so perfect, but as long as they were together, Akira believed they could make it through anything.


End file.
